


Happy Holidays

by Lady of Spain (ladyofspain7)



Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofspain7/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Spain
Summary: A collection of one shots concerning the various holidays of the year.





	1. A Christmas to Remember

 

 

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.        Banner by Naked heat

* * *

 

 

Money was tight—oh hell, let’s face it—money was always tight, so it really didn’t matter much. Jacob and Bella were used to it. They lived that life since childhood. They saw it as a challenge to be met—how to stretch that buck till it squealed for mercy.

 

Bella had taken a sewing class last semester to save a few dollars on clothes, and Jacob still did odd jobs here and there in addition to his regularly scheduled work. There was always an extra car, truck or motorcycle parked in his garage needing some attention.

 

It was the middle of November and Bella’s thoughts turned to Christmas. A year ago, she only had Charlie, Renee, Jacob and Billy to buy for. This year there was an addition of Sue, Rachel, Rebecca, the wolf pack and their girls. Needless to say, necessity was said to be the mother of invention, so . . .

 

Savmart had a sale on flannel—a dollar a yard. She bought three bolts. That Saturday was also half price day at the Goodwill thrift store, where she purchased eight old-fashioned quart jars with lids. Along with the jars, she found a rubber stamp which said _Happy Holidays_ and a black ink pad to go with it. A spool of red ribbon completed her shopping list.

 

Jacob in his own way, had his wood carving tools and metal embossing set laying out on his workbench. Every spare minute he had was spent in the garage fashioning some gifts for his sweetheart. He wasn’t worried a bit about the rest of the gang. He knew Bella was on it. Damn, that woman was a whiz at creating gifts for pennies.

 

Thanksgiving was over, and the next day Bella was busy with the pattern pieces for some pajama pants. She was laying them out on the kitchen table which was serving as the cutting board. She heard Jacob coming in from outside. Oh good, she needed his help.

 

“Hey, Jake,” she yelled, “can I borrow you for a minute?”

 

Jacob swaggered into the kitchen, looking smug. “Borrow? You don’t need to borrow—

you own me, hotstuff.” He wrapped his brawny arms around her waist and snuggled his head against her ear. “What were you gonna borrow me for anyway?”

 

“I need to measure you, so these PJs I’m making will fit the guys.”

 

A wicked grin spread across his face.

 

“Quit smirking. I mean, measure your waist and inseam you idiot, geesh!”

 

She slapped his arms away and stepping behind him, circled his waist with the tape measure. Unexpectedly, he spun around, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly.

 

The tape dropped from her hands. Her eyes rolled as she pulled his hands down from her cheeks. “Will you stop already? Be serious now.”

 

“How serious did you want to get?” That grin was permanently parked there on his face. How she loved that grin even when he was being naughty, but she had to get back to her project—no time for detours, mister!

 

Bella took a step away from him and with arms akimbo, she chastised, “Jacob Black, are you going to cooperate with me or not?”

 

“That depends . . .”

 

“On what?” Sometimes this man could try her patience. She always forgave him though. That stupid smile and those puppy dog eyes undid her every darn time. She was such a sucker for his irresistible charms.

 

“On whether or not you’re gonna cooperate with _me_ later on.”

 

“Give me a break. I always cooperate with you, and you know it.”

 

“Hey, there’s always a first time.” His grin slowly faded as Bella stood her ground, glaring at him.  “Okay, Bells, you win.” He bent down and retrieved the tape measure, handing it to Bella. He raised his arms over his head.

 

She measured his waist and started on his inseam, when he quipped, “I said you could cooperate with me _later_ , honey—unless you’re really in a hurry. I’ve got plenty of time. Or, maybe just a quickie?”

 

“Honestly, Jake, what am I going to do with you?”

 

He winked at her. “Whaddya got in mind, hotstuff?”

 

She ignored the innuendoes. “We’re done—now go back outside so I can get these cut out.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

While Bella worked on the PJ bottoms, Jacob got busy with his tin snips, cutting out a small rectangular piece from a sheet of copper flashing. He trimmed off all the rough edges and holding it in a vise, smoothed them with an electric buffer. Whistling Jingle Bells, he punched a hole at the top and the bottom of his creation and looped some thin hemp cords through both holes. As he began placing beads on the top cord, his two best friends showed up at the garage door.

 

“Looky, looky,” Quil teased. “Isn’t that precious? Big, bad Jake is makin’ a sparkly for his sweetie.”

 

“Yeah, I am, and if you’re gonna stand there and mouth off, I’ll have to throw both of you out of here.”

 

Embry walked toward Jacob. “Hey, man, I didn’t say a word. What are you doing anyway?” He looked over Jacob’s shoulder at the embellished strip of copper. “That’s really nice. I’ve seen some of those at the bookstore. They’re pretty expensive too. You want some help?”

 

“Sure, sure. Quil, you wanna help too?”

 

“Are you kiddin’ me? I’ve got a reputation to protect. Damn, I can’t believe this. You are so whipped. ”

 

“And lovin’ every minute of it,” Jacob sighed.

 

With a crooked finger, Embry motioned to the reluctant jerk. “Come over here, Quil. You gotta see this.”

 

“Not on your life. You two aren’t gonna make a freakin’ sissy outta me.” He turned to leave. “I’m outta here.”

 

“Don’t you wanna be a hit with the girls?” Embry taunted.

 

Quil’s head snapped to attention, his feet changing direction. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I can see some fringe benefits from any girl getting one of these. And you and I know we’re all about the benefits.”

 

“Yeah?” Quil strode over to the workbench, shoving Embry and Jacob aside. “Hey, Jake, hand me those tin snips.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

Three days later, all the PJs were done, along with matching pillowcases. Renee had given her some leftover fiberfill from the time she made the tee shirt quilt, so she decided to make Jacob a nap-time pillow to go with the case.

 

It was a hassle trying to find extra minutes to fit in preparing any more gifts, so Bella grudgingly waited impatiently for the weekend. That whole week was filled with patrolling, working, and studying for upcoming exams.

 

That Saturday, Jacob was jumping with excitement as he announced, “C’mon, woman, get your coat on. The guys and I are gonna get us a Christmas tree.” He was dragging her by the hand to the living room closet so she could slip one on.

 

“Hey, not so fast, big boy. I’ve got too much to do. You can pick out a tree by yourself; I trust you.”

 

With his face clouding over, he whined, “Aww, Bells, this will be our first Christmas together. I want you to come with me to help pick one out.”

 

Bella touched his arm, rubbing her finger along it gently. “Can’t we go next weekend instead?”

 

“We’re using Paul’s pickup, and Sam and Emily are borrowing it next weekend.” He pulled her to him and nuzzled her ear, whispering, “Please, honey?”

 

She kissed his cheek. “Maybe next year. I’ve got to get this stuff done.”

 

Jacob slumped onto the sofa. “Jeez, this isn’t gonna be as much fun without you.”

 

“I’m sorry; you know I’d go with you if I could.”

 

There was a horn honking outside. Jacob stood up, hugged Bella and kissed her goodbye. “See you tonight,” he said halfheartedly.

 

~*oOo*~

 

As soon as the truck pulled out of the driveway, she rushed to the phone. “Emily? Yeah, the coast is clear. I’m on my way.” She loaded up all her ingredients and containers and headed out to the Uleys’ place.

 

The two little elves busied themselves cooking up holiday treats. Bella made Jacob’s favorites—penuche and divinity. She needed Emily’s _KitchenAid_ for the divinity; Bella burned the motor in her portable mixer last year making the same candy. Darn—that stuff was hell on mixers.

 

They worked together baking pumpkin rolls and a huge batch of peanut brittle. Santa himself would have been proud. She got out the tin containers from her tote bag.

 

Holding up one of the containers, Bella said, “I’ve got some extra tins here if you want one.”

 

Emily was rolling up the second pumpkin roll in a dish towel covered in confectioner’s sugar. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got plenty. Can you get them down for me? They’re in the top of that cabinet.” She pointed to the cabinet above the stove.

 

Bella moved them to the table. She looked up at her friend when she finished lining the containers with wax paper. “So, do you think Sam suspects anything?”

 

“I doubt it. He was in too much of a hurry to join in the search for the perfect tree. I swear those guys were acting like a bunch of kids.”

 

Breaking the peanut brittle apart with a heavy knife, they divided it up and arranged the pieces in the tins. Bella put the penuche and divinity in separate containers, leaving some out for Emily and Sam.

 

“I can’t take this home with me, Emily. Can I leave it here with you? I don’t want Jacob to find it. This is basically his Christmas present.”

 

“Okay, just put it back up in the cabinet. Sam won’t notice it since I’ve got some extra here.” Emily finished filling the last tin. “This really sucks, doesn’t it?”

“What does?”

 

Emily’s scarred face took on a wistful expression. “When you really love someone like we do, you want to give them something special for Christmas.

 

“I know that’s not what Christmas is all about, but one day I’d like to give Sam a present he’ll never forget, something besides homemade candy from the kitchen. I guess that’s just wishful thinking.”

 

They cleaned up the telltale mess, and Bella took home a pumpkin roll and the remaining ingredients she had brought with her.

 

When she got back home, she layered her clean jars with chocolate chips, sugar, and flour. Each jar was topped with a circle of leftover flannel and cinched over the lid with red ribbon. She dangled a tag that she had hand stamped from one of the ribbon loops on every jar, along with the recipe printed on cardstock. Christmas was in the proverbial bag. All the gifts were wrapped and stacked in a big box in her bedroom closet, but Emily’s words kept echoing in her mind.

 

~*oOo*~

 

Jacob came home—without a tree. He shrugged his broad shoulders. ”I couldn’t do it. It just wasn’t the same without you there with me. So next weekend we’ll go by ourselves, okay?”

 

“Yeah. For now, though, let’s hurry up and eat. I believe I promised to do some cooperating with you tonight.”

 

Jacob ran toward her as she _ran_ laughing in the opposite direction. She squealed as he caught her up in his arms. “Supper can wait, beautiful. Jacob Black never passes up an opportunity to serve up some lovin’. Think of it as an appetizer.” He carried her, giggling into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him with the heel of his shoe.

 

~*oOo*~

 

Saturday came, and unfortunately, the snow did also. It was cold and wet, and windy, but a promise was made and so Bella got into her ancient truck with Jacob and they headed into the mountain areas.

 

 

They tramped around for more than an hour as the feathery confetti swirled around them. The snow was getting deeper, making it difficult to move—at least for Bella. Her boots were getting some of that cold white stuff in them too, soaking her feet and freezing her toes. Jacob was whistling _Sleigh Ride_ and jingling the car keys in his pocket as an accompaniment, clearly as cheerful as ever, darn his hide.

 

Every time Bella spotted a possible candidate, Jacob nixed it. He had a specific type in mind. He wanted one to tower over him. A six-footer wouldn’t fit the bill—not if he could help it.

 

Bella was starting to resemble the weather—cold and wet, and blustery—okay, so she was getting little grumpy. “How about we stop and eat in the truck? I packed some chili and hot cocoa,” she entreated. “Besides I feel like a popsicle; my toes are so frozen I think they’re liable to fall off.”

 

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked toward her. “Jeez, honey, why didn’t you say something sooner? I don’t want you to get sick.” He picked her up and carted her off to the truck. He opened the door and sat her on the seat. Taking off her boots, he peeled off her wet socks. Then he removed his coat, “Here, I don’t need this; I brought it for you anyway.” Jacob took the coat—still warm from his body heat—and wrapped it over her feet.

 

Jacob closed the door and got in on the other side. He slid Bella’s feet onto his lap and rubbed his hands over them, massaging his warmth right down into her bones. It felt so good she nearly moaned with pleasure.

 

“There . . . better now?” He moved her legs over and scooted her closer to him, kissing the side of her temple as he did so.

 

“Lots! You know, I’m really glad you’re always so hot.”

 

“Hey, you said it, not me.” He flashed her that _Jacob_ smile.

 

When the chill began to subside she reached down and pulled out the thermos bottles and spoons for lunch.

 

Between bites, Jacob spouted, “We’ll just stay another twenty minutes. If we can’t find a tree worthy of the Black residence, we’ll settle for a smaller one.”

 

After lunch, Bella put on an extra pair of clean socks that she had brought along and threw her boots back on. Jacob draped his coat on top of her own and they restarted the search for their Christmas tree. Within five minutes, there it stood—at seven and a half feet, and symmetrical all around. Thank goodness!

 

Jacob swung his axe a couple of times. With his strength, the tree hit the ground quickly. In no time at all, he and Bella had the branches secured with rope close to the trunk. The tree got tossed easily into the bed of the truck and tied down for safety.

 

 

 

When they got home, Bella had to swallow her laughter. It seems that Jacob had to saw off several inches from the bottom of his prized specimen. Their ceiling wouldn’t accommodate the height of the tree! He muttered all the way into the house, dragging it behind him.

 

~*oOo*~

 

Christmas was inching nearer—only nine days away. Exams were over, and Winter break was in full swing. Wouldn’t you know it; she got out of bed that morning and promptly threw up. Crap! Just what she needed, the stomach flu right before Christmas. Eww, it felt as bad as the time she went to the movies with Jacob and Mike. Jacob and his tree excursion—she knew she’d live to regret it. What a rotten time to have the flu. Why did she have to get sick now, so close to the holidays?

 

Bella was nauseated for most of the early morning, but began feeling better as the day progressed. Most of the laundry and cleaning got done, and by the time she fixed some sandwiches for lunch, the nausea had all disappeared.

 

Meanwhile, Jacob was still spending hours in the garage working on a carved jewelry box and a couple of wooden charms. Quil and Embry had finished their projects long ago and were not as adept as Jacob in the wood carving arena, so they stayed clear of his garage for the time being. They showed up only when he required their assistance with someone’s vehicle.

 

The whole rest of the day was uneventful; relaxing actually. No schoolwork, no decorating, no wrapping presents—except for Jacob’s gifts for Bella—how nice for a change.

 

That night they watched _Trapped in Paradise_ and hit the sack early since Bella was obviously making amorous moves on her more than willing partner. The poor boy couldn’t resist.

 

The next day, Bella was feeling awful again. Groan . . . She took her temperature, but it was normal. She was sick for the next three days, so Emily came by to see how she was doing.

 

The two women were seated on the couch, facing each other and sipping some chamomile tea. “It’s the weirdest thing,” Bella was saying. “I’m ready to hurl in the morning, but when noon rolls around, I feel fine.”

Emily put down her cup and looked straight into Bella’s eyes with no hint of humor. “I hate to tell you this, but it sounds like you’re pregnant.”

 

Shaking her head, Bella replied, “No, that’s impossible. I’m on the pill. I only missed one tab this month and I took it as soon as I remembered.”

 

With eyebrows raised, Emily snorted. “One tab, huh? Don’t you know that they’re not 100% effective even if you didn’t miss a single pill? And you have no idea how sneaky and stubborn those speedy little wolf sperm are. I’m tellin’ ya—you are pregnant, girl.”

 

Bella’s mouth dropped open, and she rose from her seat. “You think so?”

 

“I know so! Look, I’ve got a pregnancy test sitting in my medicine cabinet. I don’t need it right now, so I’ll bring it over tomorrow. Will that satisfy you?”

 

“Okay, but don’t say anything to Jake or Sam.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She patted Bella’s hand, and stood, ready to leave. “You need to stop shaking your head, Bella, These things happen. Well, I better get going. I have grocery shopping to do yet. I’m glad to see that you’re not sick though.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

Emily delivered the test kit the next morning. Luckily, Jacob was otherwise occupied. So, leaving Emily seated on the couch, Bella walked into the bathroom. With the box sitting in her hand, Bella read the instructions—twice. Then she opened the package and nervously removed the contests.

 

She urinated on the apparatus and waited. Finally, a blue plus sign appeared. She stared at the results. Oh my gosh, was she really . . .? No, it couldn’t—it just couldn’t be true. Maybe the test was defective. That was unlikely. But if this was the truth glaring back at her, how was she going to tell Jacob? They were still in school for Pete’s sake. Jacob was already working so hard and if she had to quit her job that would be another burden on his shoulders. She was well aware of his feelings about having children, but this was the absolute worst time to have a baby.

 

The front door squeaked as Jacob entered the house. She overheard him talking to Emily, and then his footsteps sounded on the wooden floor coming closer to the bathroom. He yelled down the hall. “Hey, Bells, where you at?  Emily’s here to see you.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Be there in a minute.” Bella grabbed the kit, cleaned it quickly, and stuck it back in the cellophane sleeve and into the box it came in. She shoved the box in the cabinet beneath the sink, hiding it from Jacob. She needed time to think of how to break the news to her sweetheart.

 

Emily was sitting there patiently waiting for the verdict. Bella walked into the room and looked around.

 

Answering her unasked question, Emily commented, “He’s not here. He just came in to pick up the car keys. He said to tell you that he needed something from the hardware store.” She leaned forward, in anticipation. “So . . .”

 

The expression on Bella’s face was enough for Emily to decipher.

 

“You are, aren’t you? Well, congratulations. Just pray it’s not twins.”

 

Now Bella was really in shock. Her hand went to her head as she plopped down beside Emily. “Whaaat?”

 

“Well, you know Jake’s sisters are twins. Not that it would happen to you, but you have to admit, it _is_ a possibility.  It runs in his family.” Emily hesitated, and then stated the obvious. “You don’t seem very happy.”

 

“I’m . . . I’m just in shock. It’s too much to think about. I’m not prepared for this yet. How did this happen?”

 

Emily smiled and put an arm around Bella’s shoulder, squeezing her gently. “When a man and woman love each other, they want to get really close . . .”

 

“Oh God, Emily, how is Jake going to react to this?”

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about that. He’s always telling Sam how he can’t wait to have a little one crawling about the place. I’ll admit the timing’s lousy, but Jake would be ecstatic—I’m sure of it.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

 

Bella was really good at keeping secrets, so even though her heart was stuttering, she kept quiet about her news. If Jacob noticed anything, he didn’t mention it. He probably chalked it up to the upcoming celebrations. At least that’s what _she_ thought. In actuality, he was a little uneasy about her nervousness around him, but he figured she’d come clean sooner or later.

 

It was Christmas Eve. The wolf pack and their families all gathered at Sue’s for the reading of Luke Chapter 2:1-20, to share some holiday goodies and to exchange gifts.

 

Bella’s PJs and pillow cases were a big hit with the guys, and so were the _cookie_ jars. It didn’t get past them, that they would be eating some of those cookies.

 

Jacob received a lot of various tools, a picture frame, and some workmen’s soap. Bella was the new owner of a dream catcher, a couple of wool blankets and some sewing notions. They all had a good time, despite Bella’s secret weighing on her mind.

 

That night while Jacob was showering, she laid out her gifts under the tree. As she placed them one by one, Emily’s words kept repeating in her mind _. One day, I’d like to give Sam a present he’ll never forget._ She thought about the homemade candy and the PJs and the pillow. She knew that Jacob wouldn’t care, as long as she was by his side; that’s all he needed to make him happy. It wasn’t enough to show how much her husband meant to her though. She had shared the same gifts with the rest of the pack. Bella wanted to give Jacob something special, something no one else could give him.

 

Jacob yelled from the bathroom, his voice drowning out the sound of the running water. “Hey, Bells, the shampoo ran out. Can you get me another bottle?”

 

Why didn’t he check before he got in the shower? Honestly . . . “I’m coming—geesh, you’d think you would look at the bottle before getting in there!”

 

She let out a sigh and reached under the sink cabinet, pulling out a full bottle of shampoo. The pregnancy test fell to the floor at the same time. She scooped it up into her hand and hid it behind her back. Jacob had his arm sticking out of the shower door. She placed the shampoo into his outstretched palm and walked out with the test kit to her bedroom.

 

~*oOo*~

 

Christmas day dawned. Jacob was so excited to give his presents to Bella.

 

She was astounded at the detailed work in the jewelry box. Her name was carved into the lid, and leaves and acorns adorned the edges. The copper flashing was a bookmark on which was printed: _Bella’s Book_. There also were hearts along the sides alternating with paw prints. All the work was flawlessly done with his embossing kit. At the top was a beaded hemp tassel. At the bottom, the cording held more beads and a charm shaped like a feather. In her jewelry box was a matching pendant with their initials inscribed on the back.

 

“Oh my gosh,” she gasped. “These are so beautiful. Jacob Black, I love you.”

 

He gave her a quick kiss and opened his gifts. He smiled as he opened what he thought was the last one. “A pillow—are you saying I can nap on the couch now without you complaining that I’m wrecking the upholstery?”

 

 “Yeah, you now have my permission, mister.”

 

Brushing his hands together, he brayed, “Well, we can clean up all this paper later. Let’s get some breakfast then.”

 

He started to get up off the floor when Bella stopped him. “Jake . . .”

 

“Yeah?” He frowned at the expression on her face. She looked so solemn.

 

Bella looked down, not meeting his eyes. “I have something else for you, but I don’t know whether you’ll like it or not. I wanted to give you something special. I wanted this to be a Christmas to remember.”

 

“There is nothing on this earth that you could give me that I wouldn’t love. I mean that, Bells.” Little did he realize at the time the truth in those words.

 

“Stay here,” she said.

 

She went into her bedroom and returned with a small wrapped box. Placing it in his hands she knelt beside him, closing her eyes as he tore the paper away. Her chocolate eyes peeped open again as he lifted the lid. It was a plain cardboard container with a weird contraption in it. Jacob thought it looked like a thermometer. He turned it over and realized the significance of what he held in his hands. Several emotions played across his face almost simultaneously—curiosity, surprise, shock, and lastly pure unadulterated joy.

 

He stood suddenly, pulling Bella up with him at the same time.  Jacob’s eyes filled with tears as he asked,    “Does this mean . . .?”  

 

“Yes,” she whispered shakily. “You’re not angry, are you?” 

 

“Angry? No, absolutely not—this is the best Christmas present ever.” He drew her to his chest, and let the tears fall unashamedly. “Oh my god, Bells, I love you so.” He kissed her tenderly, feeling her heart beating in rhythm with his.

 

Christmases came and went, but none could ever compare to the first Christmas that Bells and Jake shared in a little house in La Push. It was a Christmas to remember. By the way, eight months later Bella gave birth to a little baby girl—and they named her ... Holly.

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Under the Mistletoe

 

 

banner by LOS

 

 

“C’mon, Bella, it’ll be fun,” Alice whined.

 

Bella glared at her. “Alice … You know how I hate parties.”

 

“You are so stubborn. And, anyway, this is different. It’s a Christmas party. Eggnog, holly, mistletoe, and ho-ho-ho!”

 

With arms folded across her chest, Bella said, “Ho-ho-ho-N-O-no! Nothing will change my mind.”

 

Alice pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. Then she sighed dramatically, even though she didn’t need to exhale. All at once those amber eyes lit up, an idea forming. “I know; how about if I invite Jacob,” she said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Now, you know Jacob won’t come without his buddies.”

 

“How many?”

 

Bella’s mouth dropped open. “Are you serious? You’re willing to have a house full of wolf boys roaming your halls?”

 

“Only if you say you’ll come.”

 

“Holy cow—and you call me stubborn …”

 

Alice’s face practically sparkled without the sunlight. “So, will you?”

 

After a loud tongue click, Bella relented. “Okay, what am I supposed to wear?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. I’ll rent tuxes for the boys too.”

 

The little pixie was jumping up and down in excitement. Just one week away—one week.

 

*** * * * ***

Jacob blinked in surprise. The chamber of horrors was opening its doors to a wolf? How did that happen, for Pete’s sake? He wondered if Bella had a hand in this. What the hell, he’d go—it wasn’t as if those freakin’ bloodsuckers would try anything with other guests present. Besides, Bella would be there. Then he realized … so would Eddie. Ugh!

 

The invite said that a tuxedo would be reserved for him at _Coat N Tails_ —and already paid for too. Sweeeet! There was no way that filthy leech could fill out a tux like he could. Maybe then Bella would see the difference—pale and pathetic verses tan and terrific—perfection in pants.

 

While he was still staring at the card, the phone rang. It was Embry. “Hey, Jake … um … did you happen to get a party invitation in the mail today?”

 

Jacob’s head shot back. This was really weird. “Jeez, you too?”

 

“And Quil, and Jared, and Paul, and Seth and Leah … even Sam and Emily. What gives?”

 

“Damned if I know. Are you going?”

 

“You bet I’m going. There’ll be food and girls galore. Nothing could keep me away.”

 

“Okay, so I guess I’ll pick you and Quil up that night at six o’clock sharp, so be ready.”

 

*** * * * ***

Did Alice really expect her to wear this skimpy piece of fabric? Where was the rest of it? There was only one armhole, geesh! It was this black satin sheath with a huge fluffy bow-like thing on the shoulder. She shook her head; there was no getting out of it now. Alice had just left after fixing Bella’s hair. She wouldn’t let her peek at the dress until after her departure. It was too late; she was stuck. She _had_ to wear it.

 

The silver Volvo pulled up to the house, and her Edward was at the door in a flash. The smile on his face at seeing her, confirmed her suspicion that even though feeling awkward in this get-up, Edward was immensely pleased with the result.

 

The long driveway to the Cullens’ home was decked-out with a candy cane fence strung with fairy lights. The house itself was surrounded by a mass of red poinsettias, interspersed with white glittering twigs, and more lights. Christmas music belched from the door when Alice welcomed them inside.

 

Esme immediately took her coat, and Edward pulled her onto the dance floor. Good thing he was such a strong leader; he’d have sore toes … well, that is, if he wasn’t made of durable vampire armor.

 

There were quite a few couples already at the party, and a hush passed over the crowd as the La Push boys arrived. They were as tall as oak trees and all looked as if they jumped off the cover of a mens’ magazine, except for Leah, of course. She, on the other hand, was Venus incarnate. Emily, though pretty in her own way, paled in comparison.  

 

Bella singled out Jacob, and her lungs let out a gasp. Good lord, he looked … he looked … oh my gosh … he looked … smashing! Now, mind you, Edward was no slouch. He was a handsome devil in his tux, but Jacob … he was absolutely …  no other word for it … smashing! He caught her eye and grinned, making her weak in the knees.

 

She’d seen him bare-chested, in jeans and a button-up shirt, even a sports jacket once, but this? Holy cow—the boy cleaned up nicely, nicely indeed. Edward had to drag her away from the spot where she was rooted, ogling the piece of eye candy. He didn’t have to be so rough with her though, geesh.

 

Edward practically hauled her over to the corner where there was some mistletoe hanging, and in a show of possession, kissed her. Bella smiled up at him, forgetting for a moment that Jacob was probably watching, not that this kiss was any different from his usual though. Cautious, hesitant, and restrained to a fault.

 

*** * * * ***

Jacob saw it all right, not probably, but positively. His eyes followed the two of them like an eagle about to swoop down on its prey. Dammit, did that lecherous leech have to rub his face in it? He wasn’t ignorant of the fact that Eddie boy had her in his hip pocket, but it just seemed that the freakin’ tick did everything in his power to taunt the wolf boy. This triangle was killing him.

 

As Edward walked over to the punch bowl to get Bella some eggnog, Jacob made his move.

 

She was sitting on a chair by the floor to ceiling glass panes, the mistletoe just a few feet away. He sat down beside her. “Soooo … were you going to say hello to me, or do your best to ignore me for the rest of the evening?”

 

Just looking at him, was making her heart flutter wildly. The poor girl could hardly speak. “No … I … um … wanted to say hello, but Edward pulled me away just then.”

 

“Yeah, no kiddin’. I saw it all. I can hear it all too.”

 

 “What?” Bella leaned forward, straightening his bow tie, and placed her hand over his throat. The scent of her light perfume was getting to him.

 

“He slipped his hand over hers, and chuckling, said, “Your heart is doin’ a tap dance inside your chest.” He pointed to one of his ears.  “Wolf-hearing, remember?”

 

He knew without a doubt that he was right, but it was so much fun to hear her deny it. Even while he clutched her hand in his, the beat increased considerably. “I …”

 

“Never mind. No sense in embarrassing yourself. I know you have feelings for me, even if you don’t.”

 

“Jacob Black, you are such a …”

 

With an eye roll, he stood up. “Yeah, I know. Let’s go for a walk.”

 

“What about Edward?”

 

His eyes smoldered as he gazed at her. “What about him?”

 

He smirked, lifting Bella to her feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Quil giving him a thumbs up and a wink. They went through the side door and out onto the balcony. He held her close to his side to shield her from the cold night air.

 

Turning his head, he murmured, “You look really beautiful tonight, Bells.”

 

She met his stare. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

Jacob shrugged. “Never wore a tux before.”

 

“Thank goodness.” She jerked her thumb toward the party still going on behind her. “You gave half the girls in there a heart attack. Didn’t you see the way their heads all whipped around when you walked in?”

 

Those dark eyes burned straight into her soul. “I only noticed one in particular.”

 

Her face colored at his remark. It was just so cute how she did that, but those pink cheeks confirmed it; he hit the nail right on the head. Bella Swan was taken with him at this very moment.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Jacob spied Eddie standing in the middle of the room with a cup of eggnog in his hand, eyeing them suspiciously. The leech was pretty damned astute. His suspicions would be correct.

 

Eddie was too polite to confront them, however, so Jacob was sure he wouldn’t interrupt his plan. He whirled Bella around and steered her through the door and back into the room, settling under the mistletoe.

 

“Well, whaddya know. Look where we’re standing, Bells?”

 

“Jake …” she pleaded.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! We’re under the mistletoe. You havta kiss me.”

 

“I don’t havta do anyth—”

 

Her breath was squeezed out of her, and the words obliterated as Jacob firmly drew her to his chest, and covered her mouth with two anxious lips. His muscular arms were around her, and the feel of the satin in her dress was cool and smooth, her mouth, soft and inviting. He was in heaven!

 

*** * * * ***

Holeeee cow! Bella hadn’t really planned to kiss the boy, but now that she was engaged in the activity, she wanted more. Why didn’t Edward kiss her this way? And his tongue—

the girl couldn’t describe the feelings it stirred up in her. She loved him; that much was true. But this was something new—a feeling of what? Attraction?

 

She grabbed his hands and placed them about her waist, pulling him in tighter, her own threading through his thick black hair. Oh my gosh, she could get used to this. She shamelessly moaned as her mouth moved with his. Jacob’s lips were so warm and pliable, not stiff and cold, and timid. He was not afraid to demonstrate his feelings, and his aggressiveness only made the flame inside of her burn intensely hotter!

 

Jacob could lead her anywhere he wanted now. The battle was over, and he was the victor. She no longer had a will of her own, and couldn’t care less.

 

* * * * *

 

Jacob at this point was putty in her hands, and he purposely allowed her to shove him against the expanse of glass. His head jerked back for a second, his eyes wide, “Whoa,” he breathed, as the onslaught continued. Jeez, his lips were tingling, along with some other anatomical male parts.

 

Several people in the room tittered, but not the La Push bunch. Embry and Quil were the loudest, “Woooo, Bella!” They shouted.

 

Paul interjected, “Get a room!”

 

The crowd applauded, but Eddie, looking distressed, walked back to the refreshment table and threw the eggnog, cup and all into the glass punch bowl. He speedily dashed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. The pixie stood in shock, slack-jawed at this turn of events.

 

Bella finally came to her senses and pulled away from her mistletoed enticer, her hair disheveled and her face flushed with excitement. Jacob took her hand and waltzed with her out to the Rabbit, amid more cheers.

 

* * * * *

 

The following Year, Christmas Eve

 

Jacob had been gone a while, and wouldn’t tell her where he was going. She finally heard the Rabbit as it drove into the parking space outside their apartment. He walked in, grinning and holding something behind his back.

 

“What’s Christmas without this?” he said, as he laughed. He held it over his head. “You havta kiss me, Bells. ’Cuz, see, I’m under the mistletoe.”

 

“I don’t havta do anyth—”

 

And once again, her words were swallowed in a kiss that could move mountains, and/or more importantly, turn her legs to jelly. He was under the mistletoe, but with or without it, his kiss was better than any gift Santa could leave under their tree. Eggnog, holly, mistletoe, and ho-ho-ho- _yeah_ , and well, ya know …

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Magi's Gift

 

 

**Third place winner (tie) at the 2013 Tricky Raven holiday contest.**

*********  

“What again? I lent you ten bucks last week.”

 

“I know, but no one is bringing me any cars to repair. Zip, nada!” He put his hands in his jeans, pulling the pocket linings inside out to make his point. “Everyone’s saving up for Christmas, and it’s not doin’ my wallet any favors.

 

“Do you think your mom could use more help at the store?”

 

Embry shrugged. “I already asked. She can’t afford another stock boy.”

 

“Jeez, what am I gonna do? I gave Bells a carved pendant last year. I’m out of ideas here.”

 

A smirk played across Embry’s face. “How ’bout carving a dog whistle; that way she won’t bother the neighbors when she calls you for help.”

 

“That’s very funny, Em—funny, but not exactly very useful.”

 

With one hand on Jacob’s shoulder, Embry said, “You need to chill, my man. It’s Bella—she won’t care.”

 

“Yeah, but … I wanted to give her something special this year.”

 

His best friend flipped open his wallet. “Well, join the club. I wanted to get my girl a nice gift too. Damn, this is my last ten spot ’til payday. If she leaves me, just because I’m broke, it’ll be your fault.”

*** * * * ***

On the way back from school, she pulled up at a green light to make a left hand turn onto her street. The engine died, midway. A semi was bearing down on her, and in a panic, she keyed the ignition again and pushed on the gas pedal clear to the floor. The ancient Chevy lurched three feet, and stopped once more—dead! Bella tried again, and this time she made it onto the cross street, about a minute before the semi plowed through the light. Holy cow, that was a close one!

 

The Chevy kept dying on her quite a lot lately, but this was the second time the stupid truck stalled in the middle of an intersection—it was getting downright scary. Pulling over to the soft shoulder, she stopped to take a deep breath and thank her maker for saving her from what could have been a fatal accident. She waited a couple of minutes for her heart to quit pounding, and with shaking hands, continued down the street to her home. Immediately on entering the house, she phoned her best friend, personal mechanic, and love of her life, Jacob Black.

*** * * * ***

“Whaddya mean, it’s been doin’ that for weeks? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Jeez, Bells, you could’ve gotten yourself killed today.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you, Jake. Christmas is around the corner, and final exams are next week. You’ve got more than you can handle right now.”

 

“Look, it’s no bother if it means saving your _life_!”

 

Jacob bumped his fist against the refrigerator door, attempting to calm himself. “I’m … I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, but thinking about you getting hit by a semi, no less—I just … it’s too much. You about gave me a heart attack.

 

“Tell you what … bring your truck over tomorrow after school, and I’ll look at it. But you gotta promise me, stay off the main roads, and no more turning on busy intersections. You got that?

 

“And get Angela to drive you back and forth to school. One more thing … I love you, Bells, to the moon and back.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

Jeez, he melted every time she said that to him. He couldn’t help grinning as he put the receiver back on the hook.

**. . . . .**

Removing his head from under the Chevy’s hood, Jacob wiped the grease from his hands and looked at Bella as she sat on the wooden crate. “Okay, the good news is I think I found your problem.”

 

One of her eyebrows rose. “You mean, besides you?”

 

“Ouch … I won’t comment on that, ’cuz I know you’re lying. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, your carburetor’s shot to hell. The bad news is: you’ll havta buy another one, and believe me, they are hard to come by, so it’s gonna cost you, big time.”

 

Her face fell, and she whined, “Oh great … I don’t have the money to cover it. My mom’s giving me cash for Christmas, and to buy new school clothes, but I don’t know when it’ll arrive.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll think of something. I’ll try to get over to Checker Auto tomorrow. In the meantime, this monster needs to stay parked in my driveway. You’ll still need a ride to school and work. If Angela can’t take you, can you ask another one of your friends?” He stopped, a funny look on his face. “Not the Cullens, though.”

 

Bella sighed as she rolled those cute little chocolate circles around in her head. “Jake—that’s ancient history.”

 

Her wolf boy leaned his back on the truck’s chassis, stretching out his long legs. _He’s ancient all right. Seen a lot of that history too._ “Yeah, well history has a bad habit of repeating itself.”

 

He winked, motioning with his index finger for her to move closer. “Now bring your sassy little self over here, and introduce me to your lips.”

 

“Geesh, could you possibly be any more romantic?”

 

“I could try, but what would be the point? At least this way, you don’t need an interpreter to get my meaning.”

**. . . . .**

That night, Jacob had been sitting on the edge of his bed for hours on end, his head in his hands, wracking his brain as to what he could do to get his hands on some money. The idea to buy his girl that carburetor had settled in his mind, but how to get it was … nearly impossible. Wait—he could sell his bike. Nah, that wouldn’t bring in enough cash. If he sold both of them? But one was Bella’s after all, so, that wouldn’t work either. That left the only other thing he possessed of any value—his beloved Rabbit. He’d do it for Bella, no contest.

When the sun came up the following morning, he parked the car out in front of the house with a homemade sign on it that read: 4 Sale - $250, or best offer.

*** * * * ***

Embry went by the little red house that next day and did a double-take. Whaaaat? No way! Jacob was selling the RABBIT? He trotted back to his home and dialed Bella. She would never let him sell his precious car just so she could have a good Christmas, would she?

 

“Hey, Bella—Embry here. Have you been to Jake’s lately?”

 

“Not since he looked at my truck, why?”

 

The words practically burst out of his mouth. “You might be interested to know that the wolf cub is selling the Rabbit. It’s in his front yard with a big ol’ _for sale_ sign on it.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I say. I guess he’s really hurting for money.”

 

“No … I can’t let him do it—that car is his baby. It has his sweat and blood invested in it.”

 

“You don’t need to tell me. He borrowed some of my sweat to rebuild it too.”

 

Suddenly, there was silence at the other end of the line. Then he heard: “Oh … Em—can you buy it from him?”

 

He slapped himself on the forehead. “You been smokin’ crack? Where would I get that kind of money?”

 

“From me.”

 

“Oookaaaay, and where are _you_ gonna get that kind of money?”

 

“I’ve got some saved up, and my mom just sent me $200 for Christmas. So will you do it … please, Embry?”

 

“You mind tellin’ me how I’m supposed to accomplish this daunting feat?”

 

“I don’t know. Make up some story. Just don’t let him know I’m buying it.”

 

“But what about your carburetor? Jake said you needed one for the truck.”

 

“Oh, screw the truck. I’ll hitch-hike to school if I have to. My mind’s made up. I’m buying that car. Don’t try to talk me out of it. I’m stubborn that way.”

 

Embry laughed. “Really? I hadn’t heard.”

**. . . . .**

That very afternoon, Embry went to see about the car. “Hey, Jake, got a buyer for the Rabbit.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

He had his story all worked out. “Yeah, man, my second cousin over at the Makah Rez wants to buy it. The thing is, he can’t pick it up ’til next week, so I told him I’d deliver it.

 

“His mom lives over at Beaver; she gave me the money.” Embry pulled the wad out of his pocket, handing it to Jacob. “There it is, all $250, cash.”

 

As Embry drove off, he saw the astonished expression on his friend’s face. If only Jacob knew …

*** * * * ***

At Checker Auto, Jacob had to special order the carburetor. No one sold them anymore. All the new models had fuel injection systems.

 

By the time the carburetor, the kit, and a few other items needed to install it were added up, along with the handling and shipping, the total came to $153.99, so he’d still have money left over. He could get a new stereo for the Rabbit. Crap—he forgot—the Rabbit was gone … history. He hopped on his bike and thundered down the road to home. Thinking about the look on Bella’s face when she opened her present would more than make up for his empty garage though. Love meant sacrificing for the other person, and he had done it willingly. He knew in his heart that if the tables were turned, she’d do the same for him.

**. . . . .**

Christmas day arrived, and as prophesied, Bella was in shock when she opened the huge box housing the needed parts for her truck.

 

She closed her gaping mouth to ask, “How did you …?” Then—a light bulb moment zapped her brain. “Wait … You didn’t … Oh my gosh—you did, didn’t you?”

 

Jacob shrugged, nonchalantly. “Hey, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Bells. I guess it’s not really all that romantic though, huh?”

 

“Oh, Jake It’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever done,” she cried. She stood and flung herself into his waiting arms.

 

Billy sat nearby chuckling softly, obviously enjoying the tender scene.

 

Bella pulled away suddenly—much to Jacob’s surprise—and taking him by the arm, dragged him out into the yard.

**. . . . .**

This was really weird. “What’re we doin’ out here?”

 

“Your present’s in the garage. It was too big to bring into the house.”

 

He’d never seen her smile so widely before. Looked like she had a surprise for him too. They walked past her truck which was parked beside the Taj. He scratched his head, wondering how it got there. With his wolf hearing—and even without it—the noise of the engine on that old rust-bucket could be heard for blocks. He let that thought pass as they got to the entrance of the garage.

 

Jacob pulled the door partly open when Bella stopped him. “Don’t go in yet. Now, close your eyes, and no peeking until I tell you to.”

 

All right, he’d go on with her little game. He shut his eyes tightly, but just to be sure, Bella got up on her tip toes and stretched her arms up, placing her palms over his eyelids. He walked forward a few steps, pushing the garage door aside, and Bella whispered, “You can open them now.”

 

The sight that met him nearly knocked him on his butt. His tongue lay flaccid in his mouth; Mr. Chatterbox was rendered speechless. His brain began to whir, as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Embry was in on this. His dark eyes glistened with moisture, and he drew Bella to his side, kissing the side of her head.

 

“Jeez, Bells, I don’t know how to thank you.”

  
”Oh … I can think of several ways, but first, come sit with me inside the car. I have something else for you.”

 

Jacob argued while scooting onto the seat. “You’ve spent too much already. Actually, I owe you some change from the sale.”

 

Bella reached into the glove compartment and retrieved a small box. “I don’t want to hear any more about it. Now I need you to close your eyes again.”

 

Removing the contents, she took off a shoe and with the straight pin from the box proceeded to hammer the mistletoe to the roof of the Rabbit.

 

Confusion reigned in Jacob’s head. Was she taking off her shoe? And what the hell was she hammering away at?

 

“Okay, all done. Jake … look up. What do you see?”

 

His grin lit up the interior of the car. “I see a perfectly good excuse to exercise my lips. Care to join me in a little aerobics?”

 

She moved toward him, and Jacob took her face in a vice-like grip, his mouth latching onto hers as if his life depended on it. After this warm-up, Bella stopped to catch her breath and say, “Have you ever read _The Gift of the Magi_?”

 

He winked at her, taunting, “No, but I’ll bet you’ll tell me all about it.”

 

With her fingers curling around tufts of his hair, she began her tale. “Well, it’s about a couple that wanted to give a gift of love to each other. He had a pocket watch, but no chain; she had beautiful long tresses, but no hair-combs to put in it. So she had the hairdresser cut it off and pay her for it so she could buy her sweetheart a watch chain. In the meantime, he sold his watch to get her the combs. Isn’t that a beautiful story?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna cut your hair are you?”

 

“No, silly. I just wanted to compare our story with that one. It’s not exactly the same, but the sentiments were.”

 

Jacob’s long arms wrapped around her shoulders, inching her closer. “Speaking of sentiments, c’mere, girl. Let’s not waste the mistletoe. Hey, wait a minute, tell me something, Bells. How did your truck get outside the Taj without me hearing it?”

 

“Easy—Em, Quil, Jared, and Paul, put it in neutral and pushed it out into your yard.”

 

Shaking his head, Jacob muttered, “Huh … so that’s how they did it. Okay, no more talking, my tongue has better things to do, right?”

 

Her brown eyes widened in anticipation. “You said it, mister!”

**. . . . .**

Bella and Jacob kissed and hugged for quite a while. Turned out that sprig of mistletoe was the best present yet. Even the Magi would agree.

 

By the way, after several months, that little bunch finally crumbled into flakes of dried brown powder dusting the seats and floorboards of the Rabbit. And the following Christmas, Bella put up a new sprig. Well, if it worked once …

**The End**

 


	4. A Little Jingle

  

_ A Little Jingle _

__

He was being a bah-humbug, and he knew it, but this would be a Christmas without Bella, and his heart ached. Billy and Rachel were going up to Omni’s cabin for the whole week; he refused to go. All that merriment would just bring him down further. He’d rather sit at home, counting the snowflakes as they fell against his bedroom window.

 

Two days before his family set off for the cabin, a card came in the mail. It was postmarked, New Hampshire. It had to be from Bella. Jeez, he hadn’t heard from her since the wedding. He might regret it, but his pulse still quickened as he tore it open.

 

_Dear Jacob,_

_I miss you terribly. Things haven’t worked out between Edward and me, so I’m coming home. My marriage was a huge mistake. Go ahead and say it—I told you so._

_Can I see you? I’ll understand if you don’t want me to. I’ll call you when I reach Forks. Don’t tell Charlie. He’ll freak._

_Love,_

_Your Bells_

Your Bells? Was he grasping at straws—reading between the lines? Or … was she trying to tell him something?

 

**. . . . .**

Rachel hugged him goodbye and wheeled Billy out to the car. Jacob stood at the entrance, waving at them. Then he raced to his room and reread the card that was hidden in his sock drawer.

 

That afternoon, he heard some bells jingling outside, then a knock came at the door. What the …? There she was, with those chocolate eyes staring at him, and a rose flush creeping up her face. She was … she was … still human. He looked closely at the necklace of small golden bells she was wearing. He also noticed the absence of a ring on her left hand.

 

Bella looked down at her feet, and in a soft voice, said, “I had to talk to you in person. I hope you don’t mind. May I come in?”

 

Dumbstruck, the poor boy answered, “Sure, sure!”

 

They sat together on his lumpy old couch. Taking his hand in hers, she began, “You deserve the truth, Jacob. I thought that by marrying Edward, I would be a woman by now, but he treats me like a child. I can’t go on like that. Our marriage is a sham, we haven’t even …” She bit her lip.

 

Jacob jerked up in his seat. “You mean you didn’t have a real honeymoon? Then you’re still—”

 

She looked away again. “Yes. He wouldn’t even give me a real kiss. Not like the one we shared, anyway. The marriage is already annulled.” A sigh escaped her lips, and she stared intently into his eyes. “So, I was thinking, can we start all over again? Do you think you could be my Jacob once more? You know I love you. Will you give me a second chance?”

 

That Jacob smile broke out over his face. “Jeez, you havta ask? Damn, you had me at jingle … Bells.”

 

He stood up, and hauling her up with him, crushed her to his chest. Their lips met, and when the kiss broke, she led him back to his room. Looked like there was more jingling in store.

 

Needless to say, that week before Christmas was the best ever. With Bells in his arms, Jacob needed no other gift. The gift of love was more than enough to fill the hole in his heart. He couldn’t stop singing. _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle … yeah, all the way!_


	5. An Un-Christmas

 

 

An Un-Christmas

**By Lady of Spain**

**. . . . . .**

Disclaimer:  _This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

_All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the author._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

They missed Christmas this time. Kenny and Linda had been divorced now for over two years, and it was always iffy for the kids to get to meet with their cousins, and aunts and uncles on that special day. Kenny claimed that he didn’t know if he’d have the kids or not; his wife not forthcoming about her own plans.

Arrangements had been made weeks in advance to gather the family together at one location, to exchange gifts and have a dinner of ham, home-made rolls, baked potatoes, and salad. Grandma Judy promised to bring her apple crisp for dessert.

Then, of course, things went awry. It was that darned ol’ Murphy’s Law … The oldest grandchild, Diane, came down with strep throat. Judy’s daughters, Marlene and Marie were afraid to expose their children until Diane had a couple of days-worth of antibiotics under her belt. She would only have taken twenty-four hours of therapy until Christmas day, and they couldn’t risk their children’s health. Carol, Diane’s mother, didn’t want her to be left out of the festivities, so she opted to keep all her kids at home.

Luckily, Marlene, who was hosting the event at her house this year, didn’t have to work the day after Christmas, which was a Saturday. The celebration got postponed until 4:30 that day to everyone’s satisfaction, well almost everyone, since no one had gotten any response from Kenny. Postings on FaceBook, emails, phone calls were all met with silence. At least Diane would no longer be contagious. Three out of four families could now attend.

**. . . . .**

Kenny and his brood, Nikki, Jack and Mark, neither phoned nor showed up that day, and Judy’s calls once again got no results. They all got relegated to the black hole known as the message center. So, Judy took the box filled with their presents to her son’s apartment the next afternoon.

The home was in disarray, to say the least, and not just littered with the expected detritus of the previous Christmas morning. There were clothes strewn about, and bits of food laying on the carpet. The two sofas in the living room were heaped with more clothes and _stuff_. There was no place for the lady to sit.

Still, the kids were excited to see their grandmother, and all went well until Jack opened his presents. One was a Goose Bumps book, in which the reader could actually write the ending of each story. She thought that Jack would like it since he was very precocious and in accelerated courses at school. Unfortunately, that was not the case; it did not sit well with Jack.

He threw it down onto the sofa with a huff. “A book … we don’t really _read_ books, Grandma. I wanted a toy.”

Waving one hand about, his sister, Nikki, cried, “Wait!”  She rummaged along inside one of the gift bags that Mark had on his lap. “There’s something still in this bag. It says, _Jack_ on it. See?”

She lifted it up for him to view, and handed it to him.

He ripped open the package, eager to see its contents, and frowned. “What is this?”

Judy had no idea. It was some sort of little monster with fangs, and horns, and wings. It supposedly propelled marbles at a target.

“I don’t know,” she responded. “I thought you would. It looked interesting, that’s why I bought it.”

With a roll of his eyes, he snarked, “You didn’t know what it was? Well, then, why didn’t you just call me and ask me what I wanted?”

Bowled over by the thirteen-year old’s audacity, Judy was getting irritated. He was being rude and ungrateful.

“I wouldn’t dare _ask_ you,” she stated. “I can’t afford all the expensive _tech-toys_ you’d like.”

His long, light brown hair flopped about his face as he jiggled his head. “You can’t afford forty dollars?” he jeered sarcastically. Her son sat there without saying a word of rebuke, seemingly oblivious to his son’s behavior.

Judy was stunned by the insensitive remark—that, and Kenny’s utter disregard for the words pouring out of the child’s mouth. He knew about her financial situation. She was living on a fixed income. His other grandmother, money-bags Murray, showered the kids with lavish gifts, but she only had four grandchildren and Judy had seventeen to buy for. And even if she had the forty dollars—did he actually _need_ another device? She realized that so many people had their iPods, and smartphones, and Gameboys, and in fact, felt naked without them. Maybe she was being old-fashioned, but she wanted him to interact with people, not stare at a minuscule screen all day, touching icons, playing games. How would that shape his character? In fact, how had it _already_ shaped his character?

Swallowing her pride, she pretended his comments didn’t bother her, even though a huge lump was building up inside her chest. Judy was too polite to cause a scene. In truth, however, she wanted to wash his mouth out with soap, and scold her own son for neglecting to discipline the boy. Jack’s insolent attitude was appalling. Apparently, no one had taught her grandson to respect his elders.

Yesterday, all her other grandchildren said thank you for the gifts. Not one of Kenny’s children did the same. Now that she thought about it, her son showed no appreciation either.

**. . . . .**

When she reached home, the ache in her heart grew worse. How did these children become so ungrateful, especially Jack?

Christmas was supposed to be a time of joy. This Christmas was ruined by the uncaring utterance of a selfish little boy. Grandma Judy didn’t get run over by a reindeer, but it sure felt like it. She stared at her tiny decorated tree for a while. Then, pulling the plug out of the socket, the twinkling lights all went dark. She sat down beside it and cried.

**The End**

 

 


	6. A gift for Jacob

 

 

 

A/N: This story won first place at the 2011 Christmas contest at Impassionate Magic.

 

********

 

“Jake . . .”

 

There was no answer even though he was so closely wrapped around her that he could have been her second skin. His only reply was soft snoring filling her ears.

 

She tried once more; this time a little louder. “Jake . . .”

 

He rustled the sheets, snuggling closer, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

 

“It’s time,” she said.

 

“Hmm?” he moaned in his sleep. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose. Breathing in her scent, he moaned once more.

 

“Jacob—wake up!”

 

“Wha . . .” he uttered in a sleepy haze.

 

“I need you—”

 

His eyelids began to flutter. “Again?”

 

“You didn’t let me finish. I need you—to fill up the tub. That second little episode did the trick. I think our baby might be making an appearance sometime tonight.”

 

His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he shot out of bed like an arrow. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” She smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Stay right there. Don’t move.”

 

“Where do you think I’d be going? And don’t look so surprised; I told you it would put me into labor.”

 

He stood there in all his naked glory, silhouetted against the light streaming in through the window. His grin was unmistakable as his white teeth glinted in the glow from the full moon.

 

She wondered if he could see her face, because—yeah, she was rolling those big chocolate eyes at him. “Stop smirking—and thanks . . . I think. Now go call Leah, and could you at least put some shorts on?”

 

“What are you so worried about. It’s only Leah. She’s seen me naked plenty of times.”

 

She was not having it. She shook her head, no. “But not in our bedroom, in front of your wife. Shorts. Please!”

 

~*oOo*~

 

Jacob had everything down pat. He knew where each and every essential item for the birth was kept. The birthing tub was first on the list. So filling it was his number one priority.

 

Nervous and excited, happy yet scared, he was thankful that he and one of the elders had given her a blessing the night before. It brought peace to his soul. He had faith that Bella and the baby would be okay.

 

While the tub was filling, he phoned Leah.

 

“Leah,” he spit out in a rush. “Bella’s in labor.”

 

“Calm down, everything will be fine.  Do you need me to come over right now?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, “How should I know? This is my first.”

 

“Well, how far apart are her contractions?”

 

“Jeez, I don’t know,” he answered, embarrassed.

 

“Jacob,” Leah retorted, sounding exasperated, “Why did you call if you didn’t have any information to give to me?”

 

“‘Cuz Bells told me to call you. Here, maybe you better talk to her.”

 

Handing the phone to Bella, he sat down on the bed next to her. She gave Leah the update.

 

“Sounds like you have a ways to go yet. Call me in a couple of hours if you need to, sooner if things start speeding up. Oh, and for god’s sake, tell Jake to get a grip. I don’t want to havta throw daddy out of the room.”

 

His knee was bouncing up and down making the bed jiggle. “I heard that! Get a grip . . .” he grumbled. “I’m as calm as a  . . . as a  . . . I’m calm, okay?” That’s what he told himself, anyhow.

 

~*oOo* ~

 

The time ticked by so slowly it seemed. The tub was filled, the water turned off, and grapefruit seed extract added; it was ready to go. Jacob checked the temperature to make sure it was heated correctly at 100 degrees. The tarp had already been laid out under the tub and he was now draping some towels over a chair, along with some baby blankets, clothes, and diapers. A box sat beside the bed with some other supplies. He put an old sheet on the bed when Bella went to the bathroom. The sheet was lined with a new plastic shower curtain underneath to protect the mattress from blood stains and in the event that her water should break.

 

The two of them lay in the bed facing each other. He was keeping a watchful eye on her. Bella shifted slightly, letting out a small grunt. Her eyes peeped at Jacob who was lying there as still as a statue, with both of _his_ wide open.

 

“Stop staring at me. You’re making me nervous.” Geesh, you’d think she was going to explode or something. “Go to sleep, Leah says it’ll be hours yet.”

 

“Are you kiddin’ me? I can’t sleep; I’m too wound up.

 

“How much longer do you think it’ll be?” He reached out and touched her cheek, tracing the planes of the face he loved.

 

“I don’t know, Jake. This is my first too, remember? Maybe you should phase and run off some of that excess energy.”

 

“Not on your life. I’m not leaving your side. That’ll make _me_ nervous.”

 

Bella sighed. “Suit yourself, but I’m going to try and sleep. You should too. I can always wake you up again if things start happening.”

 

His warm brown eyes softened, the love in them unmistakable. “Before you go back to sleep, can I tell you something? I don’t think you realize how long I’ve dreamed of this moment—of you having my baby. It’s been years; ever since I was seventeen. I can barely believe it. You’ve made me so happy. I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you, Bells.”

 

 “I love you too, sweetheart.” She ran her hand through his hair, cooing, “Close your eyes. We both need some rest. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

 

Jacob had finally crashed only to be awakened at 4 A.M. by Bella’s whimpering. He didn’t want to wake her; she needed as much rest as possible. They don’t call it labor for nothing. He stayed in the bed beside her until the pains were uncomfortable enough to interrupt her sleep.

 

She tried to wiggle out of Jacob’s arms. “Jake, you need to let go of me. I gotta pee really bad.”

 

Ever the attentive husband, he inquired, “Do you need some help to the bathroom?”

 

“No, I’m fine, I can walk.” She sat on the edge of the bed, ready to get up and faltered. She let out a few breaths and stood.

 

“You all right?” he asked nervously.

 

“Yeah, they’re just getting a little stronger. I’m going to walk around a little bit after I get out of the john.”

 

“I’ll walk with you, but I want you to eat something first.” Jacob raced out to the kitchen and came back carrying some cereal, toast, and juice.

 

Bella came out of the bathroom. “There’s a little bit of blood in the toilet. Don’t flush it until Leah looks at it.” Ugh! She had a ton of contractions while she was on the toilet. They were stronger and longer lasting too. It made relieving herself quite difficult.

 

He put the tray down on the nightstand. “You want me to call her?”

 

Her face contorted in pain again as she leaned over, grabbing the top lip of the dresser.

 

Jacob punched the speed dial on the cell. “Never mind, I’m callin’ right now.”

 

The phone barely rang on the other end when he heard, “I’m on my way.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

Bella tried to eat, but she was too nervous. Leah had told her that she had to keep hydrated though, so she drank all the juice. Jacob got her some more, along with a couple containers of bottled water.

 

While he was busy on the phone, letting all the grandparents know what was happening, Leah showed up. He said his goodbye quickly, so he could see what help was needed.

 

Leah was in the bathroom already flushing the toilet. She came out and put a hand on Bella’s swollen belly, feeling the intensity of the contractions, and measuring the duration. Then she got out her fetoscope and listened for the baby’s heartbeat.

 

“Well, Jacob, looks like you’re going to be a daddy today, huh?” She looked over at the shorts he was wearing, and commented. “I hope those are your swim trunks you’ve got on, because Bella might want you in the tub with her.”

 

He blinked, stupidly.

 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Get a move on. I need a pot of boiling water to put my instruments in. Why are you looking at me like that? Don’t worry she’s in good hands. I’ve delivered over seventy babies. Believe me; she’ll be fine for a few minutes without you hovering over her like a damn vulture.

 

“I’m gonna be doing an internal exam, too.” She turned to Bella then. “Is it okay if Jacob stays in the room, while I do it? Or would you rather he leave and make some noise with the pots and pans?”

 

Bella looked at Jacob apologetically. “Jake, can we have a minute alone? Please?”

 

Leah handed him a container with the instruments and waved him away. “Go on, shoo!”

 

Man, that Leah was bossy. Sure she may have delivered seventy some babies, but this was different. This was his wife and _his_ baby. He grumbled as he placed the instruments in the bottom of a pot and filled it with water.

 

His sensitive ears overheard his pack sister telling Bella to breathe normally and try to relax. There was a sharp intake of air, and a loud moan of pain as Leah examined her. It was all he could do to restrain himself from racing to her bedside, as her moaning continued.

 

As soon as he heard Leah tell his wife that she was progressing nicely, he turned on the burner and replaced the lid. Then he high-tailed it back to the bedroom to be with the soon-to-be mother of his child.

 

“Well . . .” He looked at Leah, expectantly.

 

“She’s halfway there. Things are gonna go a lot faster now. I want you two to walk around. That’ll speed things up even more.”

 

“Yeah, we were just getting to that part when you showed up.” Offering his hand to Bella, he said, “C’mon, honey, let’s get this show on the road. I’m anxious to meet the star of this production.” He helped Bella out of bed and stood next to her with his arm about what was left of her waist.

 

“Good job, Jacob, you get a gold star for listening in class.”

 

About a half an hour or so passed while the couple walked around aimlessly. Every few steps or so, Bella would stop, put her arms around Jacob’s neck and cling to him as the contraction racked her body. Jacob never felt so helpless in his life, but there was nothing he could do about it. After the last contraction, Bella finally relented and remarked, “I think I need to get in the tub.”

 

Leah replied, “I think you’re right, but let me have a listen first.”

 

She touched the scope to Bella’s abdomen once more and nodded her approval. Then she took her blood pressure. “You’re doin’ great, girl.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

Jacob knelt down, outside the tub, facing his love. With each pain, she would grab his neck. As his arms held her, Bella leaned into him, hanging on for dear life. Her low moans were tearing him up. He would do anything to trade places with her.

 

At one point, Bella got out of the tub on her own to use the bathroom. She suddenly slipped on the wet tarp. Thank god Jacob was there to catch her in time. In the next few minutes, Jacob was placing towels along the outside of the tub to prevent any further mishaps.

 

In between each contraction, Bella would ask questions, like, “Did you remember to call my dad? Are the dishes all washed? I’m not getting too pruney. Am I?” Then another wave would hit, and she’d turn all serious again.

 

The birth was getting very close, and Bella began to shake. A very strong contraction was starting; she began to panic. Her eyes were wide, bewildered by the force of the contractions. She whimpered, “Jacob, I’m scared!”

 

He held her tightly, whispering words of encouragement.  “I know, honey. I’m scared too, but it’ll be okay. The baby’s gonna be here, and you’ll get to hold our love in your arms. It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

 

“Oh, oh—I can feel the baby coming. Jake!” Another rush hit her and at the peak of the contraction, she gave a guttural grunt. Her belly was bearing down all on its own. She became very restless moving about, unable to get comfortable. Bella gripped the edge of the tub and then exhaled in a whimpering sigh. “I can’t do this . . .” she shook her head in despair and closed her eyes. “. . . it’s too hard. I can’t.”

 

Leah knelt beside Jacob. There was some blood and mucus swirling around Bella’s legs, signaling that her cervix was almost completely dilated. She told Jacob, “That baby’s coming, now, so you better get in the tub.”

 

She turned her attention to the new mother. “Look at me, Bella; you’re almost done, and you’re doing so well. Now, I need you to stay focused. Don’t hold back; you don’t want that baby in there any longer than necessary. Let’s do this. Now, I want you to squat. On the next contraction, if you feel the urge to push, go ahead and do it. But, just little pushes, to see how it feels. If it hurts, stop. If you really feel like you have to push, then bear down as hard and as long as you can.”

 

Jacob got in, one leg at a time, as the water sloshed over the top. He got down on his knees in the warm water, then rocked back, resting on his heels.

 

“Jacob, I want you to watch for the head. When you see that it’s totally out, sweep your finger around the baby’s neck to check for the cord. If you feel it, let me know and I’ll take care of it or let you know how to handle it. The baby should slide right out after it turns. Whatever you do, don’t tug or pull on the baby’s head at all. You can put your hand under the head to support it if you’d like to.”

 

He was a nervous wreck—his hands were trembling uncontrollably—but he kept it all inside for Bella’s benefit.

 

She grunted and moaned as she pushed with all her might. It took quite a few good pushes to get any results. To Bella, it seemed like she was pushing forever. “I can’t do this anymore, I’m so tired.”

 

“Don’t quit now, Bells. I know you can do this. You’re almost done—just a few more pushes.” He was hoping that baby would just get here already. It was worse than torture watching his sweetheart suffer like this.

 

One more contraction started. “Oh god,” she cried. “Jake!”

 

During the next pain, as she continued to bear down, Jacob starting yelling in his excitement, “Bella, I can see a little bit of the head, keep pushing, honey!”

 

With a few more pushes and some painful cries, the head had finally emerged. Jacob followed Leah’s instructions, and with shaking hands, carefully delivered his baby. He was holding the little bundle in his large hands, gazing in awe at the miracle before him. His eyes watered as he handed his first child to Bella.

 

“My gosh . . . it’s a girl—it’s a girl! Isn’t she beautiful? God, I love you, Jacob.” Bella sobbed as she held her baby girl to her breast.

 

Leah took the bulb syringe from the box on the floor and leaned over the lip of the tub. She motioned Bella to get closer, and when she did, Leah removed the remaining mucus from the baby’s nose and mouth. While Jacob assisted his wife and newborn out of the tub, Leah grabbed two large towels, one to wrap around the baby, and the other to wrap around Bella. Once they were toweled off, Jacob helped his wife onto the bed and then pulled a blanket over the two of them. Bella was already shivering. Leah scribbled down the date on her notepad, December 22nd, and the time of the birth, 10:33 A.M.

 

Leah observed the baby’s skin color to make sure that she was getting enough oxygen from the placenta since the cord was still attached. She also made sure that the baby was breathing okay. Everything looked good; baby was pink, squirmy, very alert and breathing just fine.

 

“Keep them warm, Jacob. You better turn off this fan over the bed and put the little cap on her head. I’m going to get my supplies from the kitchen.”

 

She left the little family alone for those few precious moments. Jacob kissed Bella tenderly and placed a few on the baby’s tiny head before putting the cap on her. “Hi, Carlie,” he whispered through his tears. “I’ve been waiting so long to meet you. I’m your daddy and that’s your mommy holding you.” His eyes turned away from the child for a brief moment and met the chocolate pools lovingly peering back at him. His heart was just about to burst with joy.

 

 

~*oOo*~

 

Leah came back with one of Bella’s cookie trays covered in a chux. The instruments were laid across it. She checked the cord to see if it was through pulsating. It was white and limp, ready to be detached. “Okay, daddy, are you ready to cut the cord?”

 

“Can I?” he asked, startled.

 

“It’s your baby. You can do it if you want to.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Jacob frowned slightly. “It’s not going to hurt her, is it?”

 

“Give me back that gold star. No, it’s not gonna hurt the little gal. Now, go wash your hands.”

 

Gloving herself, she handed him two umbilical clamps. “Put the first one about one and a half inches away from the baby’s little belly there.” She watched as Jacob placed the clamp. “That’s good. Now the other goes—yeah, right about there.”

 

“Just like attaching a radiator hose,” he quipped.

 

Bella laughed. “I knew someday your automotive skills would come in handy.”

 

“Here’s the scissors; do the honors.”

 

His grin was threatening to split his face in half as he cut the cord.

 

“Okay, I need to weigh and measure her, so hand her over, Jacob. What did you name her anyway, so I can put it on the birth record?”

 

“Carlie Star,” they both said in unison.

 

Leah got out her portable scale and when she had finished, said, “Seven pounds and two ounces.” Her measuring tape was used next. “Twenty-one inches from head to foot.”

 

Carlie began to wail. “Oh, little one, don’t cry; here’s your mommy.” Placing her back in Bellas’s arms, Leah proceeded to the next task at hand.

 

She helped Bella attach the baby’s mouth to her breast. A few minutes later, Bella was complaining of afterbirth pains. Her uterus was clamping down.

 

Leah checked to see if the cord had lengthened letting her know that the placenta had detached from the wall of her uterus. It was, and there was some blood gushing onto the sheets.

 

“I know you’re tickled pink and everything, but you still have work to do. With the next contraction, I need you to push that placenta down the canal And Jacob, hand me that flashlight, I want to make sure there are no tears.” Suddenly, Leah reached out and grabbed a metal basin she had set on the bed to catch the slippery placenta.

 

Bella _was_ tickled pink, she was also plum tired. “Do I have to?” she groaned.

 

Leah put her hands on her hips and replied. “No—you can keep it right where it is and let every cat and dog in La Push follow you around for a few days.”

 

~*oOo*~

 

Needless to say, the placenta was delivered, Carlie got rubbed down with a baby blanket and clothed, and Jacob emptied and sanitized the tub.

 

Emily brought dinner to them, so they could enjoy their first night as a family. But this story did not end here.

 

For the past couple of weeks, Bella struggled with the issue of no money for Christmas. All the expenses involved in the upcoming birth had eaten their savings, with nothing left over. What was she going to do? She was too exhausted to make homemade gifts and wasn’t much in the holiday spirit either. Jacob, on the other hand, was so talented. Give him a hunk of wood and some carving tools, and he could whittle away a Pieta.

 

After giving birth to their daughter, she had to worry about Jacob’s Christmas present. December 25th was only three days away, and still nothing came to her.

 

Christmas morning arrived. There were a few small gifts that Jacob had made for her along with a hand-crafted wooden cradle. Bella was nursing her newborn when suddenly she got an idea. Carlie finished nursing and was fast asleep. She put her down in her bassinet and called to wake her sweetheart.

 

Jacob came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, bleary-eyed, yawning and ruffling the hair on his head. He stopped and stared, then smiled that _Jacob_ smile, because under the Christmas tree was a gift for Jacob. It was a special delivery that he himself had helped deliver. Carlie was lying there, still asleep, all bundled up in a baby blanket with a big bow on her head. No other gift could ever compare with the gift that sat before him. It was the gift of life that he and Bella created together out of their love for each other.

 

 

**The End**

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Visit

 

 **A/N:** This drabble won 2nd place at the FWAR Holiday Drabble Contest 2014.

 

 **Summary** : It’s Christmas day, and Bella visits Jacob to catch him up on her life and to wish him a Merry Christmas.

**Banner by LOS**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*** * * * ***

 

The wind was really whipping up around her, as she climbed down out of her SUV. The snowflakes were falling a little more thickly and clung to her eyelashes for a moment, then melted—no matter, her eyes would be wet when she had to leave anyway. She turned up her collar, and continued on, slogging through the white crusted terrain. Finally, she made it there.

 

She waved in greeting. “Hi, Jake. I bet you thought I wouldn’t make it this time. But neither rain, nor sleet, nor snow …”

 

Bella glanced around, the place was deserted, and it was just as well. She couldn’t pour out her heart to him with people looking on. “It’s unbelievable how fast Christmas has come around this year. It seems like only yesterday …”

 

Her throat constricted, and she fought for control. Clearing her throat, she attempted to let the words flow past the lump lodged there. “I miss you, Jacob. I miss your sunny smile and your corny jokes, but most of all, I miss waking up in the morning with you right beside me.

 

“I hope that you’re happy in your new home. Liam’s on the track team now, and Sarah … oh my gosh, she’s so boy-crazy, I want to brain her sometimes.

 

“You’d go ballistic if you saw the things she tries to get away with.  There’s a new guy she’s with. She thinks she’s in love, but I know for a fact that it couldn’t hold a candle to the love that we shared.”

 

Digging her hands into pockets, she sighed, memories flooding her mind. “Remember that Christmas four years ago, when the cat climbed up on the dinner table and bit into our ham, while we were unwrapping our presents? And the time that you had to hack off the bottom of the pine tree because it wouldn’t fit in the house? Nothing that spectacular happened today, but it was good. Charlie and Billy both came. Still, you were missing, and it hurt a little.

 

“I wish you could say something. These one-sided conversations sound pretty silly, but I know you’re here and listening to me. I’ve said it before, and I’m saying it again, I love you, Jake. Some of my friends say I should move on, find a guy to love and maybe get married once more. But how can I, when I’m still in love with you? Your shoes are pretty hard to fill … and with your big feet, it’s no wonder.” Bella smiled wistfully, knowing that Jacob would appreciate the humor. She could almost hear him laugh ... almost.

 

A tear rolled down her cheek. “Well, I better go, Charlie’s waiting at the house, and I promised to fix us an early supper.”

 

Bella stooped down, and placed the holly wreath she was carrying upon the grave site. She touched the cold, smooth surface of the headstone, murmuring, “Goodbye, my Jacob. Merry Christmas.” Then she turned, walking slowly back to the car.

 

 

 


	8. A Gift from the Heart

  

 

 

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight                                                                        Banner by LOS

A/N: This is an excerpt from Back to December (my alternate version of Three Worthless Years). 

**. . . . .**

There were all kinds of woodworking tools laid out on the table before me. I never was very crafty, so I was paying strict attention to what Billy was telling me—that is until Jacob got behind my chair, and like pulling strings on a puppet, guided my hands. I really had to concentrate on that little sliver of wood, because truthfully, his nearness was disconcerting, to say the least.

 

His head was flush to mine, and every time he said something, I could feel the muscles in his strong jaw contract and straighten. Why did that seem so ... sensual ... and distracting?

 

Despite my guy’s torturous presence, I finished the piece and was amazed at how beautiful the small trinket turned out. Jacob took us out to his garage, and after poking a hole at the top of the pendant, looped a leather thong through it. He gently hung it around my throat, and leaving a kiss at the side of my neck, told me it was mine to keep. Then with his hand tapping my shoulder, he blurted, “There, now we’re officially married.”

 

Oh my gosh. My heart stopped for a split second. Was he kidding? Or was this some sort of Quileute symbolic ceremony?

 

Jacob’s grin beamed in my direction, and he assured me that he _was_ ... only kidding. I was going to have to get used to his joking. And it happened again, only too soon, when he had me listening for my knocking knees.

 

**. . . . .**

My fears were totally unfounded, since his sister Rachel, was as friendly as Jacob. Paul was friendly too—a little too friendly. He winked and smiled every time he caught my eye, and he caught it a lot. He was so darn good looking, it was hard not to. He had a raw animal magnetism—not to say that Jacob wasn’t sexy—but Paul seemed to exude sex from every pore.

 

Before I could react, he stroked my arm, in plain sight of everyone.

 

“If this guy doesn’t meet your needs, you know where to find me, dollface,” he practically chuffed.

 

His blatant flirting made me squirm uncomfortably in my chair.

 

He was sitting right next to me, and I jumped when his hand suddenly squeezed my thigh. I quickly brushed his hand away. “My name’s Bella, not dollface.”

 

“Hey, don’t be so modest. You _are_ a doll.”

 

He actually was gutsy enough to turn to Rachel and say, “Isn’t she, baby?”

 

I couldn’t believe Rachel let him get away with it, and I didn’t know how to respond. But after a few more suggestive comments, she piped up, “Paul, you’re making the poor girl blush. Stop it now.”

 

Jacob looked like steam was about to pour out of his ears. He leaned over and pulled my chair closer to his.

 

“Oh, come onnnn, guys. You know I was only teasing. I wouldn’t dream of taking your girl away from you, now would I?”

 

“You better not,” Rachel threatened. “Because after Jacob pounds you into a powder, I’ll be sweeping you up into the dustbin, and pitching you out into the yard.”

 

Paul puckered his lips and touted, “That’s what I love about you, baby. You don’t take my sh**. It’s such a turn on.”

 

My hand was clenched tightly in Jacob’s, his face not betraying his emotion, but it was a moot point. Plain and simple—Jacob was jealous, and I surprised myself by feeling sinfully pleased about it. I didn’t have much experience with guys in general, but it was nice to know that my guy could feel jealous of Paul’s attention to me.

 

**. . . . .**

I was in for more squirming while we sat on the couch watching TV. Billy had already gone to bed with Jacob’s help, and Paul was making the moves on Rachel with a vengeance. I’d never seen such PDA in my life. They may as well have been alone in the bedroom.

 

Jacob let loose a comment to put an end to it when Paul made a crack insinuating that we were doing the same, while in Maria’s apartment. I was mortified, and Paul was confused. I guess he’d never had to cool his jets around a girl before. They were probably panting, and tugging on his belt buckle in anticipation, and I could certainly see why.

 

At that point, I was ready to leave. I’d never been so uncomfortable in my life and told Jacob that we should go. Right then, Rachel whispered something in Paul’s ear.

 

Getting Michel up from his bed, Jacob and I started toward the door.

 

Paul sprang up from the couch and followed us, apologizing. I’m sure Rachel literally put the bug in his ear.

 

When we got in the car, Jacob spouted that Paul was a professional lech. A smile broke out on my face. I was enjoying this display of jealousy.

 

“Stay away from him,” he bellowed.

 

Did he really think I could transfer my feelings of affection so quickly? I was grinning all the way to Maria’s.

 

**. . . . .**

In the next couple of days, Jacob took me to meet Old Quil, Sue, Leah, and Seth Clearwater, the Atearas’, Sam and Emily Uley, and their daughter, Stacie, Tiffany Call, and Jared Pellitier. Did I forget to mention anyone? _Gosh, how am I going to remember all these names?_

 

Everyone was so welcoming. He even called his sister, Rebecca, in Hawaii, and had me speak to her. He was ready with the camera during all the visits, and took tons of pictures. When Friday evening came around though, I told Jacob, “I can’t see you tonight.”

 

Was that a pout on his face? “Why not?”

“I promised Maria, I’d go shopping with her.”

 

He persisted, twirling a lock of my hair around a finger. “I like to shop.”

 

“I _know_! But, this is a girl thing.”

 

“Will you call me when you get back?”

 

“As soon as I get back, I promise.”

 

“Why don’t you leave Michel with me?”

 

“You want to babysit?”

 

There was that twinkle in his eye. _Here comes the punch line_. “I figure if I hold him hostage, you have to come home sooner.”

 

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you?”

 

He nodded in agreement. “Pretty much.”

 

Maria and I took Michel with us—and his stroller, so we wouldn’t have to be chasing him every two minutes. We weren’t gone very long, since Maria had all her Christmas shopping done beforehand. I picked up a bottle of men’s cologne—as if Jacob didn’t smell tantalizing enough already—and an album for the bazillion pictures he was taking. I knew he’d appreciate it. As for the cologne, I’d be the grateful beneficiary of that gift. One whiff of Drakkar Noir and I’d be in heaven.

 

When we pulled into the parking lot, I spotted the little red Rabbit, coming around the bend.

 He drove up and parked beside us.

 

I laughed, yelling as he climbed out of the car, “Don’t tell me you were circling around the apartment building all this time.”

 

With a big sigh, Jacob hung his head. “Yep, I guess you could say that.”

 

This poor boy! I made up my mind to be good to him, and show him more affection. I left Michel in his car seat for a minute. “C’mere, Jake.”

 

I placed my fingers behind his head, ruffling his hair, and pulling his ear to my mouth. Maria lowered her eyes, pretending not to see us, and walked into the apartment.

 

“You win. You don’t ever have to ask again if you’ve grown on me, because, I swear, you’ve become rooted in my heart.”

 

I heard the breath whoosh out of him, and he lifted me up above his head, twirling me around. Then, in all seriousness, fit his lips to mine.

 

We gazed in each other’s eyes. “I love you, Jacob Black.”

 

“Love you more, Isabella Swan.”

 

“That’s debatable ...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

I grinned; my heart suddenly free of James. “Yeah.”

 

Just then, Michel began to wail, gaining our attention. “He’s all yours,” I teased.

 

**. . . . .**

Maria came with us to the Blacks’ for Christmas Eve. Jacob and his family did their celebrating on that day. Most of his friends I had met the previous days were there also, and good thing too. It made it less obvious when I put as much distance between me and that wolf, Paul. Jacob had me seated on his lap—he wasn’t taking any chances.

 

Michel had a ball, playing in empty boxes, and ripping up the used wrapping paper, along with two-year-old Stacie. They were already chums.

 

I had to laugh when my son opened his present from Jacob. It was a small set of dog tags. Jacob placed them over Michel’s head, and he wouldn’t part with them for the rest of the day. I was the proud recipient of a set also, only mine were sterling silver. There was a sigh of disappointment from Sue and Leah when the little velvet box didn’t contain something more significant. I was still pleased. One had a white opal in the center of a stylized sunburst. It was personalized with an inscription: _Jake’s Girl_. The second read: _Love Transcends Distance._ Below the words was an engraved heart encircling another small opal, seated between angels’ wings—or in this case, pilots’ wings. Either way, they belonged to an angel.

 

It was so sweet, I was blinking back tears. I gave him a thank you kiss, which elicited a few loud howls and wolf whistles.

 

I had to wonder though, how sneaky could he get? And when did he have the time to buy these? My gifts paled in comparison. No one could tell by Jacob’s reaction though. But he probably would have liked it if I had wrapped a piece of day-old bread.

 

He opened the cologne, and breathing it in, smirked at me, saying, “Hooh boy, I better use this stuff sparingly. It might make a wild woman outta you. I’ll be sure to have my body armor on.”

 

Leah interjected, “I don’t know, Jake. We girls can get pretty inventive when nature calls. By the way, have you thought about a date yet?”

 

All excited, Seth stood and asked, “You mean you two are getting married? Why didn’t you tell me? I’m always the last to know. How come nobody ever tells me anything?”

 

Jacob stammered nervously. “There’s nothing to tell yet.”

 

“Oh gawd, Jake. You mean to tell me you haven’t even popped the question. What the hell are you waiting for?”

 

“The right timing.”

 

“No time like the present,” Leah retorted.

 

“Jeez, no pressure there, Leah. I’m workin’ up to it—is that all right with you?”

 

Billy motioned for everyone to settle down. “It’s Christmas Eve, now.  So, let’s all sing some carols, eh?”

 

He swung his arms, leading them in the songs. “ _Hark the herald angels sing_ ...”

 

**. . . . .**

“Jeez, Bells, I don’t know what to say. It seems like I’m constantly apologizing for someone’s thoughtless remarks.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Leah wants you to be happy—they all do. And so do I.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Hot damn, woman. You make me feel like singing. “Silver _Bells_ , silver _Bells_ ...”

 

I held my hands over my ears, laughing. His singing was atrocious. Then Michel joined in with his babbling. I was licked, so I started singing too. We were all in the Christmas spirit.

 

**. . . . .**

The next day, Maria left to be with her family in Sapho, so Jacob, Michel, and I stayed put and played games. When lunch was cleared away, and Michel was sleeping, Jacob helped me make a batch of peanut butter fudge. He probably ate more than got scraped into the rectangular pan, and playfully put up a struggle when I tried to wrest the spatula away from his tongue. I put the fudge in the refrigerator to let it cool off, lowered the pots and utensils into the sink, and settled against Jacob on the futon.

 

He started up again about Leah’s comments. “Sorry ’bout last night. I guess Leah’s getting’ a little anxious about me. Like you said, she just wants me to be happy, and she knows you make me happy.”

 

“You’ve already apologized once. Really, I don’t think I was nearly as flustered as you were. You should be flattered that Leah’s looking out for you, Jake. Maria too. I wish I was that lucky.”

 

Shifting his weight on the seat, he turned toward me, gently fingering the dog tags dangling from my neck. “Yeah, but the thing is, even if everything was set for me to pop the question, it wouldn’t be in front of a bunch of people. It’s personal—between you and me. It’s no one else’s business. I want the moment to be special; private. Just the two of us.

 

“You _are_ gonna marry me tho’, aren’t you?”

 

“Jacob Black, are you proposing _now_?”

“No ... I just want a hint of what your answer’s gonna be.”

 

“Absolutely not. That would spoil the whole occasion.”

 

“You mean you’re gonna make me sweat it out ’til the day I do?”

 

“You make it sound like torture. I think you already know what my answer will be.”

 

I pulled his head closer and met up with his mouth. When the kiss ended, he dropped his head back on the futon, and sighed.

 

“You’re killin’ me, Bells—you’re killin’ me.”

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Sugar Cookie

 

 

_Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight                                                          Banner by LOS_

_**. . . . .** _

__

_Thump, thump, thump—the rhythm repeated itself on the hood of the Rabbit, sounding like a pesky woodpecker with a dull beak. Great timing, I was just about to slide the drip pan under her. Damn those two._

_I slipped out from under the car, and looking up from my position on the dolly, confronted the two most annoying best friends on the planet._

Grinning like the fool that he was, Quil brayed, “I bring you tidings of great joy.”

 

 _Big whoop._ I pretended to be excited. “You won the lottery?”

 

“No, my man, but you did.”

 

“Right …” I muttered, flatly.

 

“Really … I have it on the best authority that the Cullens have pulled up stakes and moved on to a happier hunting ground.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I’ll believe it when I see it with my own eyes.”

 

Quil huffed. “Would I lie to you?”

 

“Frequently, whenever the mood hits,” I groused.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me …” I began pulling myself back under the belly of the Rabbit when Embry leaned over me and finally commented, “It’s true. Paul told us.”

 

“Oh … Paul, that’s different then. He’s just chock full of late-breaking news. Now I can believe it. Phfft!”

 

Embry straightened up, saying. “What a freakin’ grump. C’mon, Quil, let Mr.-Know-it-all find out for himself.”

 

If only that was true. I’d have Bella all to myself, instead of this tip-toeing along the treaty line whenever the filthy leech felt generous enough to open her cage, and give her permission to see me _. But for now, I’m gonna change the oil, take a shower and make supper. Then on to the Swan’s place; Bella will be making sugar cookies tonight, and I’m invited to help._

 

**. . . . .**

Bella’s house was all lit up with multi-colored bulbs around the perimeter of the roof. The twinkling lights of the Christmas tree shone through the front picture window, and the sound of carols playing in the background wafted toward me as I strolled up to her door.

 

It was sickening how my heart stuttered every freakin’ time I saw her. My tongue would tie up in knots, and my stomach would lurch, and still, I couldn’t stop myself from being with her. Jeez, love sure sucked sometimes, and sucked even worse when the girl I pined over was in love with an actual—bona fide— _sucker. No foolin’._

Bella came to the door dressed in her skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved red pullover. Around her waist was a cute little apron, decorated with holly leaves. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, I guess so it wouldn’t accidentally get mixed in with the cookie dough. It was a little chilly when I walked into her living room, and her cheeks were rosy because of it. I would sure miss that if Eddie boy got his way. Lousy tick!

 

Her smile was only for me tonight tho’, so I put thoughts of the bloodsucker out of my mind. Ugh, that smile nearly brought me to my knees. Why did she havta seem so glad to see me? It would hurt that much more when I had to leave her again.

 

**. . . . .**

Pointing over her head at the nearest cabinet, Bella said, “Can you reach the cookie sheets? They’re in the top of the cupboard, way in the back.”

 

“That’s what I’m here for” _Among other things_ … _lots of other things_ …

 

I got them down without having to strain a muscle. She was waiting patiently as I handed them over. Looking smug, I boasted, “Done.”

 

“Show off!”

 

“Hey, I can’t help it if I dwarf your puny 5’3”.”

 

The hands immediately went to her hips. “I’ll have you know that good things come in small packages, mister.”

 

With a smirk on my face, I blatantly raked my eyes over her and replied, “I can see that.” _Do I ever!_

She sashayed—and boy-oh-boy could she sashay—to the table and placed the sheets on it. “Okay, enough with the flirting, muscles, get over here and help me stir the dough.”

 

I _creamed_ the butter while she added the sugar and the eggs. Peeping over my shoulder, she said, “That’s good; now for the flour and vanilla.”

 

**. . . . .**

Her hands were all full of flour to sprinkle onto the cutting board when the ribbon holding the ponytail slipped off, and her hair came cascading down to her shoulders. With a tongue click, she turned to me. “Jake, can you please re-tie my hair for me? I don’t want to get any in the cookie batter.”

 

She hadta ask? “Sure, sure.” I was an expert at ponytails, having sported one myself.

 

Combing through those gorgeous mahogany locks with my nimble fingers, I lifted it from the creamy-smooth skin at the nape of her neck _. Huuuuh … so soft … Focus, Jake, focus._

I lightly brushed the sides of her face with my fingertips, drawing all the hair back, and re-tied the ribbon to hold it in place.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Welcome”

 

Bella rolled out the sheet of dough, and I helped cut out the circles with a cookie cutter. After arranging them on the pan, the first of them went in the oven.

 

While they were baking, Bella and I washed up the gooey bowls and utensils. She washed; I dried. As the last of the dishes got put up, the timer on the stove chirped and the cookies got placed on a rack to cool. Jeez, the smell was killin’ me. I reached for one, and Bella smacked me on the hand—if you called that a smack. It was more like a light pat. “Don’t touch them. They’re hot, stupid.”

 

“Won’t bother me any. Wolf thing, remember?”

 

“It won’t burn you?”

 

“Nope!” _I’m already on fire anyhow, and you’re the cause of it._

 

Just to make her happy, I dropped it back on the cooling rack and waited. As I waited, Bella popped the next batch into the oven.

 

**. . . . .**

We sat together on the couch, and I finally got to bite into my cookie, only wishing I could nibble on a _real_ _cookie_. I finished the first in three bites, and asked, “Can I have another one?”

 

“Of course you _may_. That’s why I baked them.”

 

I greedily picked up the next cookie, when Bella commented, “You know, I had another reason for you to come here tonight.”

 

Swallowing first, I then remarked, “Don’t tell me—you couldn’t reach far enough to get the star put on the top of the tree.”

 

She slapped at my arm. “No, silly. I wanted to give you your Christmas present.”

 

 _Oh crap, I haven’t even finished carving her gift_. “Bells, there’s still three more days ’til Christmas. And anyway, I haven’t wrapped your present yet.”

 

“Mine’s not wrapped either.” She actually _winked_ at me then.

 

 _What_? The last bite stuck in my throat. I had to swallow hard to get it down.

 

She moved right into my personal space, her face inches from mine, and I instinctively jerked back. What the hell? I was so shocked that my usual fresh manner just up and flew away.

 

Bella’s arms were around my neck, and she pulled me closer, then her lips met mine and I was jolted with a bolt of electricity that nearly knocked me off the couch. When she let go of me, my mouth remained an open canyon, and my eyes blinked in amazement. With her cheek flush to mine, she whispered, “Merry Christmas, Jacob.”

 

Drawing slowly away from me, a smile graced her lips, and she explained, “I told Edward we were through. I had enough of his running my life. So they all left, and now, I’ve chosen you.”

 

I was speechless. What could I say in response to that freakin’ bombshell? I’d waited so long to make her mine, but now it seemed surreal. What was wrong with me? I thought that if this ever happened I’d be a lot more aggressive. Instead, I was feeling bewildered.

 

Her smile faded. “Well, say something, Jake.”

 

My tongue finally came to life as I awoke from my trance, and I stupidly mumbled. “Can I have another one?”

 

She gave a little giggle. “Of course you may.”

 

This time, I cooperated fully. My hands were in her hair, untying the ribbon, and making sure it tumbled down her back again. I pressed her to me, barely allowing her any breath, and listened to the beat of her heart as it raced along in sync with my own. Holey guacamole ... my raging hormones were gushing through my arteries at light speed. _Steady, Jake, steady …_

 

Jeez, sugar cookies and honeyed kisses. I’d need to brush my teeth when I got home. All this sweetness was bound to give me cavities.

 

**. . . . .**

My confidence was restored by the time I was ready to leave. Bella leaned on the doorpost to say goodbye and I just couldn’t resist. One more kiss was all I needed … one more for the road. I gazed at that sweet thing, and blurted, “Give me some sugar, cookie.”

 

And she did—boy, did she ever.

 

                                                                                                                              The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Devil in the Blue Dress

   

Banner by LOS/manip by LOS                                     (This is an excerpt from “Waiting”)

* * *

 

 

Every day, he said to himself, _I should ask Leah to a movie_. It was too late to see the one he had planned on, but so what? And every day, something always came up, until so much time passed that he’d be embarrassed to ask her now.  Christmas was already on the way.

 

The wolves had a party at the tribal complex. There were streamers, and mistletoe, and food, and music, and lots of dancing. Jacob sat in the corner, amused, as he watched the boys one by one, kiss the girls that came through the front door where the mistletoe was hanging.

 

Leah finally made her entrance, and she nearly put his eyes out. She was a knockout tonight, in a midnight blue lace dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was swept back and held with rhinestone studded combs; her eyes were smoky discs, peeking out under long black lashes, and those lips were luster bright, covered in a burgundy gloss. Holey … he could barely close his mouth.

 

Not one of the boys got up the nerve to kiss her. Jacob couldn’t believe it. What the hell were they waiting for? They should pay just to even look at her. Cowards, that’s what they were—well, he wasn’t.

 

She stood there for a moment; her eyes darting about the room. Jacob made a beeline toward her, and in a New York minute, his arms were around her shoulders, and his mouth busy tasting her lips.

 

Hoooleeeey … the room suddenly seemed warmer, and he felt dizzy from the scent of her perfume. God, she smelled so good.

 

Leah wasn’t shy at all about kissing him back. In fact, her fingers instinctively clamped onto the roots of his hair, holding him captive—not that he wanted to bug out anytime soon. He wondered why he hadn’t kissed her before this. Man, his pulse was about to make the jump into hyperspace.

 

They grinned at each other as the kiss ended. Actually, it was Quil who broke it up by tapping on Jacob’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy, come up for air, eh. You’re giving us all a complex here.”

 

Some guy, probably from the Makah rez, walked through the door behind them. Jacob didn’t recognize him.

 

“I’ll take it from here,” he said.

 

Leah turned to Jacob, and smiling said, “Bye, Jake.”

 

The man took Leah’s hand and led her to a table at the far wall.

 

Inexplicably, Jacob was miffed. Who was that guy? Did Leah invite him? Wait a minute … he had no right to feel that way, did he? Leah was a big girl. She could invite anyone she wanted to. She was a free agent. Jacob had no hold on her. Anyway, it couldn’t be anything serious or he would’ve heard about it by now. Yeah, that was it—nothing to panic about.

 

Still, he couldn’t control his wandering eyes as they kept glancing over at the table the couple was sitting at for the rest of the evening.

 

Leah looked like she was enjoying the man’s company. Who was that guy?

 

Jacob left the party early. He was feeling restless and _deprived._ Leah should have been sitting at _his_ table, with _him_ , not that other jerk. Okay, so maybe the guy was good-looking, and tall and muscular, and maybe he could make Leah smile, but he was still—a jerk. Case closed!

 

Jeez, that night, every time he drifted off, there was Leah in that blue lace dress. Then he would begin thinking about her in the arms of that man. Who was that guy? He made it his business to find out.

**. . . . .**

His buds came by the next day to work on a scooter Embry had won on a bet. Quil wasted no time to grill his Alpha. “So … you and Leah?”

 

Jacob’s head swiveled to look at Quil. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t mess with us, Black. We got eyes. And we saw what we saw when we saw it. You two were smoldering so hotly, I thought the place was gonna go up like kindling.”

 

“Wait a minute, guys.”

 

Stopping him with one hand raised, Quil remarked, “No, it’s okay. I approve. She’s a looker. I see the attraction. But seems like that hunk from the Makah rez was pretty attracted too.”

 

Jacob reached for a rag to wipe the grease from his hands. “Who was that guy, anyway?”

 

“I think his name’s Dan something or other.”

 

Quil took a spark plug out of its box and threw the empty container at Embry. “Embry—what’s that guy’s name? You know, his dad owns the bait and tackle shop on the north coast, over at Sekiu.”

 

Catching the box one-handed, Embry answered, “Oh you mean, Dan Neah?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

Embry pitched the box into the wastebasket in the corner. “Can you just imagine if they got hitched? She’d be Leah Neah.”

 

The two idiots guffawed over that one.

 

“Yeah … well … not likely.”

 

Quil tapped a finger on the side of his head. “Oh, I get it. You’re gonna put a stop to it, huh?”

 

Jacob shrugged. “Maybe … So how long have they been seeing each other?”

 

“I don’t know. A couple of months or so, I guess.”

 

A couple of months? Where the hell had he been, and why didn’t he see it? Oh well, it was sure to run its course quickly—he hoped. He bent his head back down over the scooter, tightening another washer with a new bolt. Jeez, this was gonna be the worst Christmas ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Happy New Year

  

 

Banners and manip by LOS

**Happy New Year?**

**(An excerpt from “Back to December”)**

By Lady of Spain

 

**. . . . .**

The day was racing past us much too rapidly. I tried my best to act casual, but I couldn’t. I was wound so tight, and Jacob was just as tense. There was a party going on downstairs in one of the ballrooms. Jacob invited me to go, but I didn’t want to share a single moment alone with him.

 

At midnight, the noise of the revelers raised a few decibels, and there were fireworks going off at Sun Devil Stadium. Everyone else seemed so happy, but I wanted to cry. I wanted to yell at them, angry that their sweethearts were staying by their sides and not running off to be target practice for Iraqi insurgents.

 

As the fireworks exploded in ear deafening bursts, I exploded too. All of these emotions flooded through me, straining to escape. I couldn’t let him leave without knowing how much I loved him. All at once, I was ready to prove it. I would love him, body and soul, right here and now.

 

Without a minute to lose, I hurriedly unfastened the top buttons of my blouse, then tried unsuccessfully to yank Jacob’s shirt off. His hands were on mine immediately, halting my progress. What did I do wrong? Why did he stop me?

 

“Don’t you want to?” I asked. That was such a stupid question, because I knew he did.

 

His face contorted in pain as he sighed. “I do ... you know I do.”

 

He assured that there was nothing he wanted more than to make love to me, but there was one problem. Jacob explained that while he was fighting, he had to be utterly focused. If he thought about us lying in bed together—and he undoubtedly would—he might lose his concentration, and he’d wind up getting himself or his men injured in the process.

 

He made me promise not to worry about him, and not to neglect my studies or taking care of Michel. I think Jacob loved him about as much as I did. These were just so many words, though; he couldn’t convince my heart, and I sunk onto the bed in despair.

 

Sitting beside me, he buttoned up my miserable attempt at seduction and dropped his arm about my shoulder. I turned to him, my eyes alighting on his beloved face. I let my fingers explore his facial contours. I came to love every feature—his wide onyx eyes, that cute little cleft in his chin, his perfectly sculpted ears, that infectious smile on his inviting lips. God, those lips.

 

Sure, I was attracted to his physical attributes, but he had a heart of gold too. Jacob was considerate and sweet. He could light up a room with his cheerful banter, and that throaty laugh of his. I looked deep into his eyes and declared, “I love you, Jacob Black.” 

 

He answered in kind, and then gave me instructions for our goodbye. As a last thought, he took off his Air Force insignia ring and attached it to one the dog tags he gave me for Christmas. I would keep it safe until his return.

 

We sat holding each other tight until the clock said it was time for me to go. Jacob gave me one last kiss and a hug. I stubbornly clung to his neck. He had to forcibly remove my hands from his neck. After kissing each of my knuckles, he murmured, “Now remember what I said.”

 

With difficulty, I choked out, “See you soon, Jake.”

 

“See you soon, Bells.”

 

Jacob stood beside the open door, as I walked through it into the hallway. I heard the door close quietly behind me, and a sharp intake of air from my sweetheart. The elevator was a blur, since the tears were pooling in my eyes.

 

The parking lot was full of partygoers, shouting Happy New Year to one another. I weaved through them to my car and stayed there waiting for Jacob’s transport to arrive.

 

The bus was right on time, and parked in front of the Inn, with the engine idling.

 

I knew Jacob wanted me to walk straight to my car without looking back, and drive home, but how could I? My life was about to board that transport, so I stood next to my car and with tears falling down my cheeks, watched my sweetheart climb the steps and enter the shuttle. It pulled away from the hotel, leaving me alone and crying in the parking lot.

 

With leaden feet, I turned, and opening the car door, slid into the driver’s seat. I sobbed the whole way home.

 

By dinner time, my crying jag was about over. I was determined to follow Jacob’s advice and got my things ready for school the next day. It would be a new beginning—a new semester, a new love, a new year. I’d try to make the best of it for my sweetheart’s sake.

 

 

* * * * *

 

We ate lunch at _Milagros_. Bella ordered for us, ’cuz, truthfully, I didn’t know a taco from an enchilada. Whatever she ordered set well with me. We drank virgin Pina Coladas, and topped off the lunch with flan for dessert. It was a wonderful meal, and I enjoyed eating it with my sweetheart, but it seemed weird not having Michel dropping food on the floor. I kinda missed him. I wished Bella had brought him along, so I could see him before I left.

That day was bittersweet. It was New Year's Eve, a time to celebrate and yet we were mourning our impending separation. If I lived to the end of my tour, this holiday would always bring back painful memories.

 

There was a party going on in one of the ballrooms. I asked Bella if she’d like to attend, but she refused, saying she wanted to be alone with me.

 

And so the clock ticked away the remaining minutes, and Bella and I couldn’t relax. It was midnight and we heard rockets going off, and the band playing downstairs. I had an hour ’til the shuttle was scheduled to arrive.

 

“Happy New Year, Bells,” I whispered in her ear, as I crushed her to my chest. My declaration was wooden, but Bella’s response wasn’t. It was an avalanche of emotion.

 

Her mouth crashed against me, her hands pulling me closer. Panting, she cried, “I can’t stand it. I’m not letting you go—not like this.”

 

She began unbuttoning her blouse. “I don’t want to hold my love back from you, anymore.  Please ... I want you to make love to me.”

 

“Bells ... Don’t ...” I groaned. “Please don’t make this any harder for me, than it already is.”

 

The fabric of my shirt was being pulled up over my abs. “Shh ... please ... please.”

 

I grasped her hands firmly. “I’m sorry, honey. We can’t.”

 

Her eyes searched mine for answers. “But I ... I ...  don’t understand. Don’t you want to?”

 

“I do ... you know I do. But I have to leave in an hour. If we make love tonight, I won’t be able to go, and I have to. I have to be focused on the job, on protecting the other soldiers. I can’t be thinking about us together in that way, and that’s all I’ll be thinking about, don’t you see that? If I lose my focus, I could get hurt, and neither of us wants that to happen.”

 

Bella collapsed on the bed, holding back the tears. I re-buttoned her blouse, and putting my arm around her, kissed the side of her head. “Don’t cry, honey. I’ll be back—I will. And we’ll have all the time in the world to love each other.”

 

She looked down at her hands clenched in her lap. “If anything should happen to you ...”

 

“I’ve got more to live for. You and Michel are my whole world now. I’ll be extra careful.

 

“I want you to make me a promise that you won’t worry about me, you hear me? And that when you’re at school, you’ll concentrate on your studies. And you take good care of Mikie too. I love that little guy.”

 

She turned, and sniffling, reached her hands toward me, running her fingertips over every inch of my face.  Her eyes followed their trail. “I love your warm brown eyes, your soft sweet lips, your ears, your nose, your dark hair, that dimple in your chin. I love the way you move, the way you talk, even your corny jokes. I love everything about you. My god, I love you, Jacob Black.”

 

“And I love you, Isabella Swan.”

 

“Stay alive for me, Jake. You’ve got to come home. I don’t want to live without you.”

 

“I never go back on a promise. Now, I need you to do something for me. I want you to go five minutes before the shuttle arrives. No tears—you need to smile for me. And just tell me, _See ya soon,_ just like we planned, okay?”

 

A half-smile formed on her lips. “Okay, soldier.”

 

“One more thing.” I took off my Air Force insignia ring. “I want you to wear this. Do you have your dog tags on?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I see them?”

 

Bella felt for the chain, and held it out, drawing it up from her blouse. I unclasped the smaller one and fastened my ring to it. I ran my thumb over the tag, and lifted my head, peering into her anxious eyes. “There, I guess that’s all.”

 

I handed it back to Bella, who tucked it under her blouse again, so that it rested next to her heart.

 

We clung to each other until 12:55. We kissed one last time, and I drew her hands away from my neck, kissing each knuckle. “Now remember what I told you—no tears. Go down that elevator to the parking lot and don’t turn around.”

 

I had to look away as she walked through the open door, pretending that none of this was real. As I shut the door behind her, I nearly slumped to the floor.

 

Pulling myself together, I picked up my duffle and rucksack. The shuttle was outside the main entrance, with the motor idling. I climbed inside, and as we started toward the highway, I saw her—still standing there beside her car.

 

I was leaving my heart behind me in the care of a little brunette from Tempe, Arizona. I prayed that I could keep my promise, and come back to her. Happy New Year? That was yet to be seen.

 

 


	12. Implosion on New Year's Eve

 

Implosion on New Year’s Eve

(excerpt from “Waiting”)

 

He tried not to lose any sleep over the whole Leah/Neah situation, and so he let it pass, pretending that it wasn’t bothering him. But then, New Year’s Eve would be approaching the following week. Sue had plans with Charlie, and that left Leah and Seth free to have their own celebration.

 

Jacob had noticed a dark red SUV parked out front of her house waaaay before the party was due to start. No doubt it belonged to that jerk, Neah. How long was this guy gonna hang around La Push? Weren’t there any girls on _his_ rez?

 

The party started at nine, and Jacob got there late. It was all he could do to drag himself over there. The wolves were all lively as usual, horsing around, cracking jokes and showing off their individual dancing prowess, everyone except Jacob. He probably should’ve brought a date along with him, but he wouldn’t be much fun to be around, not tonight, at any rate.

 

Sulking in the corner came to mind, but what good would that do? She hadn’t looked at him all night—not since her first greeting when he came through the door. She’d been glued to that _other_ brown-eyed handsome man.

 

He sat at the kitchen table, nibbling on some brownies, when Embry plopped down on the opposite chair. “Hey, Jake. Why the long face?”

 

“You may as well know. You guys were right. I think I’ve fallen for Leah. And there she is in the next room, hangin’ all over that Neah guy. What does she see in him anyway?”

 

Embry scooted his chair closer to Jacob’s, and bending over the table, grabbed a brownie, popping it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it quickly, then answered, “Well, you know, he does have a nice house, and his dad has a good business going. And you gotta admit, the man is easy on the eyes.”

 

“Maybe if I roughed him up a bit, he wouldn’t be too freakin’ easy on the eyes anymore.”

 

Embry leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know … he’s pretty big. They say he can be real intimidating.”

 

“Yeah…? Well, I’m no slouch; I can be pretty intimidating too.”

 

Pointing to the bowl of chips, Embry, said, “Hey, can you pass me the chips and the dip? I love Leah’s dip. Mmn, mmn. She takes after Sue in the cooking department.”

 

After downing a few, he continued, “So what are you gonna do about this situation? If you beat the crap out of him, Leah might never speak to you again, and you know how well that went over the last time.”

 

“I keep thinking he’ll make some mistake and piss her off, or they’ll just get tired of each other when the novelty wears a little too thin. I don’t mind tellin’ you, this is makin’ me nervous.”

 

“It’s none of my business, but if I were you, I’d let her know how I felt—the sooner, the better.”

 

“Okay, I tell you what. I’ll give this thing another month, and if Neah’s still roaming around the rez, and sniffin’ after Leah, then I’ll make my move.”

 

“Now you’re talkin’.” He gave Jacob a high five as he stood to join the rest of the party.

 

**. . . . .**

Jacob stayed as long as he dared, trying not to act like a jealous maniac, but that didn’t negate the fact that he was. Ducking out the back door, he missed the midnight smooching and the ringing in of the New Year. While he walked home alone, he overheard the joyous shouts among his friends. Their cheers brought him down further. All Jacob could think about was that Neah had the girl that he stupidly let slip through his fingers. Happy New Year … yeah, right! So far, this year wasn’t boding too well for him.

 

 

 


	13. The Wolves and the Snow Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quil is excited to take a snow-outing with his girl. Murphy’s Law ensues.

 

 

**Banner by: LOS**

**Disclaimer :** All publicly recognizable characters settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: The banner depicts my interpretation of Quil. And--okay, so this isn't particularly a holiday story, just a fun, snowy outing, or not.**

~~~~~~

The Wolves and the Snow Buddies

By Lady of Spain

**. . . . .**

Quil was really looking forward to the snow outing this weekend with his best girl, Crystal. The powder had settled on the mountain peaks; he could see it from his home. Just an hour away, and the winter fun would begin.

He drove the Jeep Cherokee up to her house and was met at the door by a girl with a decidedly glum expression. “C’mon in.”

Seating himself in one of the living room chairs, he waited to see what put her in such a mood.

She sat across from him. “I’m sorry, Quil, I can’t go with you. My mom and dad say, _Unless there’s another couple going along, the answer is no._

“You’re kiddin’.”

With a roll of her eyes, she said, “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Well, no … Cripes, I guess I better drum up another set of peeps, then.”

“Not Paul.”

She got that right. “Agreed. Tho’ he is handy in a crisis.”

“I don’t care.” Crystal took a deep breath, and huffed, “And not Jake either.”

He jerked upright. Most girls liked Jacob. “Why not?”

Her head swayed back and forth. “Because he’ll drag along that Swan chick, and I can’t stomach her. She’s so whiny.”

Quil chortled. “Don’t let Jake hear you say that.

“Okay, that leaves Em.” Damn, could he even dredge up a date, especially on such short notice? He stood up. “I’ll work on it. Go get your coat if we’re going shopping for snow boots, the store closes at 6:00.”

**# # # # #**

Eureka, Leah had mercy on the poor boy and promised to be Embry’s date. She’d listened to Quil’s tale of woe, while she stood there in her doorway. But honestly, it would be a relief to get off the rez for a while. “Embry’s okay. At least he won’t try to charm me like some people I know.”

She glared at Quil, giving him the heebie-jeebies. He’d never tried anything with her, but the she-wolf heard enough tales of what that octopus was capable of, compliments of the La Push grapevine. No wonder Crystal’s parents were leery.

**# # # # #**

 

The weekend came. Embry and Quil loaded up the jeep and picked up the girls. As expected, Leah and Crystal brought a box full of snacks, extra socks and gloves, and … their ice skates.

Their first stop was the lake. It was walking distance from the cabin owned by Quil’s Uncle Omni. The lake was frozen over with a thick layer of ice. Embry walked along it, jumping up and down a few times to make sure the ice was secure enough to withstand their weight.

He waved, and yelled, “Time to get the skates on. Let’s go.”

**# # # # #**

Crystal felt awkward skating beside the others. They all had such great balance. And Quil … well, he showed his skill and actually impressed the girl. Because of her butt hitting the ice every few minutes, he had a legitimate reason to have his arms around her. It was funny, but she had no qualms about him even lifting her in the air. He had the muscles and the agility to make each maneuver, and she felt comfortable knowing he’d never drop her.

She had to laugh when Embry went skimming by her with Leah on his shoulders. The wolf girl had playfully placed her hands over his eyes. Woops—he hit a bump in the ice, catching his toe pick. Leah went sailing in the air, and into a snow bank. She sat up giggling, and brushed off the clinging powder. Quil helped Embry up on his feet again.

# # # # #

They skated a little while longer, then headed to a clearing for snowman construction. Quil, ever the clown, stooped over, pawing through the carpet of white stuff, doggy-style, until he’d heaped up a small mountain.

Leah quipped, “Did ya find that bone yet, Rover?”

Quil peered over his shoulder. “Oh, you’re real funny. Em, keep your woman under control, huh?

“Now, let’s have a bet going. Crystal and I will build our monument to winter, and you both do likewise. Whoever gets done first, wins lunch at Subway.”

“Geesh, can you spare it?” Leah groused.

“Denny’s?”

“Now you’re talkin’.”

Embry pointed a finger at the other male. “You are on, pal.”

**# # # # #**

Leah and Embry busied themselves, rolling the material into a huge, round ball, then another, stacking them one on top of the other. With the third crowning their creation, Embry pulled several chunks of coal from his pocket, fashioning a mouth and two eyes.

“I don’t believe it. Where did you get that coal?”

With a deadpan expression, Embry answered, “From Santa Claus, where else? Mom told him, I’d been a bad boy all year, stayin’ out after curfew … shredding my clothes.”

Kissing his cheek, Leah murmured. “You poor little boy. Momma will make it all better.”

Quil turned around, and spat, “Phfft! Liar—I was with him when he scooped it up off the railroad track.”

Leah shoved Embry. “Gawd, I’m so gullible.”

**. . . . .**

After finding two suitable branches, they inserted them, one on each side of the snowman. Leah clapped and shouted, “We’re done. We win, we win.”

“Not so fast, chumps,” Quil brayed.

“He has no nose, so we win.”

Embry disagreed, “So what? Yours has no arms.”

“Where do the rules say, he has to have arms? But … everyone knows that a carrot _nose_ is a must. Sorry, I only brought one for me and Crissie.”

“Nah-ah. We finished first, we win. No arms, no deal.”

“Are you _call_ -ing me on it?”

“Damn straight, Ateara.”

Leah patted some snow in her hands, shaping it into a ball. “Sore loser,” she screamed, as she flung it at Quil. He ducked in time, unfortunately, Crystal, standing behind him, wasn’t as quick, and it hit her right in her open mouth. That did it, a free-for-all broke out, the snowballs flying back and forth, pelting them unmercifully.

Crystal pounded Quil, with one after another. He raced after her, ignoring her shrieks, and stuffed a wad of snow down the back of her coat.

“Quil,” she yelled. “That is so unfair. How am I going to dry out my clothes?”

“Ehh … we’ll go on to the cabin now and warm up. My stomach’s talkin’ to me anyway. Lunchtime!”

Muttering all the way to the cabin, Crystal brushed away Quil’s arm, and groused, “That was not funny, mister.”

The other couple walked beside them. Glaring at Quil, Leah snarked, “Idiot.”

Quil shrugged and shamefacedly apologized. “I’m sorry, Crissie. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Humph ... you said it, not me.”

**# # # # #**

The door to the cabin was padlocked. Quil got the key from his pocket. It didn’t fit. He retrieved another. Ditto.

“Dammit, why won’t one of these open the stupid door?”

Embry offered, “Maybe it’s jammed with ice? I’ll go get the ax.”

He returned a few minutes later with the wooden implement braced on his shoulder. Quil took it from him, and with one blow, the lock came away from the door, which suddenly opened. Mr. Muscles flew into the room, skid on his belly, and torpedoed into the gaping jaws of the cougar-skin rug lying in front of the fireplace. His audience roared in appreciation. Embry stuck his hands into his pockets as he laughed. All at once, his face sobered. With fingers surrounding a key, coated in coal dust, he raised it, and announced, “Hey, I must’ve had the right key all this time. I forgot to return it last November when I came up here, huh …”

The girls tried not to snort while they extricated Quil’s noggin from the beast’s maw. But they nearly choked, when he came out sputtering with a mouthful of dust and fur. Leah could not resist. “What’s the matter, Quil? Cat got your tongue?”

If looks could kill …

Getting up from the floor, he trudged to the couch, plopping down on it. The couch buckled under his frame and collapsed under him.

“Boy, this is more fun than I could’ve imagined,” Crystal blurted, even though she was shaking from the cold.

A loud sigh escaped his lips. He gestured to Embry. “Let’s get some firewood. Crissie’s starting to shiver.”

Embry picked up the ax and followed him to the woodshed. They both had their arms full of firewood when they heard screams coming from the cabin. Dropping the wood on the front porch, they entered the living room to find the girls cringing beneath the kitchen table. What the hell?

Crystal pointed to the fireplace. “Bats!”

Their heroes swatted at the flying rodents, chasing them out the door with the ax and a worn-out broom.

“Where the hell did they come from?” Quil asked.

Catching her breath, as she climbed out from under the table, Crystal explained. “They were up in the chimney. And when we were sweeping up the ashes in the fireplace, they swooped down on us. Ooh, that was so creepy.”

**# # # # #**

Everyone settled down, and the boys placed the wood on the hearth to start a fire, which kept going out … naturally.

Leah frowned. “Maybe the flue isn’t open?”

“That’s probably it,” Embry replied.”

He moved the damper control, and a rush of black smoke and ash poured out of the fireplace. The two wolf boys coughed and wiped the sediment from their eyes.

“Yep, that was it,” Quil groaned.

**# # # # #**

“While you two get that gunk cleaned out of your ears … eyes … nose …shirts … pants.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, Lee,” Quil grumped.

“I was gonna say, I’ll get the food from the jeep.”

“Good idea.”

She was gone for quite a while. Now what?

Leah reappeared, finally. Unfortunately, a scowl accompanied the girl.

Getting hungrier by the minute, and grouchier to boot, Quil grumbled, “What took ya so long? And where’s the food?”

“That’s what I wanna know,” she shot back.

He turned to Embry. “Tell her where you put the food.”

“Where I put the food? I thought you packed it.”

Quil’s eyeballs rose to the ceiling. “Great—you mean to tell me there’s no food?”

“Looks that way, don’t it?” Leah responded acidly.

“Okay, don’t get your pantyhose in a bunch. Embry, bring me the ax. I’ll go down to the lake and cut a hole in the ice. Meet me there with the fishing poles.”

**. . . . .**

Embry looked like someone had stolen his lollipop when he arrived. “I guess we forgot to bring the poles too.”

“Damn, they were sitting right next to the FOOD!”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault. Why didn’t you check off a list or something, Ateara? This was your trip, remember?”

“Yeah … Sorry I bit your head off.”

“No problem. You know, all is not lost. We can phase, and bring back some meat at least.”

“You’re right. One of us needs to stay with the girls though.”

**. . . . .**

Crystal crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, no. If you think I’m staying here in this cabin, with you … all alone. You have another thing coming.”

“You won’t be alone, Lee will be with you.”

Leah huffed, “Forget that. I’m going with Embry. I’m better at butchering than he is.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Lee.”

She patted his cheek. “You know it’s true.”

“Yeah, but it still hurts.”

Quil, by this point, was beyond annoyed. “Suck it up, pal.”

**. . . . .**

The snow had started to fall when they lit out, but Embry and Leah true to their words, came back with a deer. They brought in what they needed, and left the rest in the snow, wrapped in a tarp, to be brought home when they departed.

They laughed about their series of misadventures while they ate the venison, and what was left of the snacks. Afterwards, they cleaned up the mess and packed up everything they brought with them.

“Phew, it’s getting really hot in here,” Crystal whined.

“I’ll put the fire out. In the meantime, why don’t you open a window?” Leah suggested.

Crystal raised the sash on the nearest window, and an avalanche of snow tumbled in. Uh-oh. She and Leah scooped up the frosty stuff before it melted, and tossed it into a nearby bucket, emptying it every so often.

As they were doing that, Quil got worried and went to the door. When he pulled it toward him, he was staring at a wall of white. Crap!

Embry looked out the same window as Crystal, now that the snow had been cleared away. He couldn’t see the Jeep. It was buried under a snow drift. In fact, the whole topographical landscape was obliterated in the fluff. There was no road to follow. They’d have to wait for the snow plows in the morning. That meant they’d have to sleep here.

It was quite a sight, seeing Quil’s head hanging. His bravado had vanished. Crystal’s parents would never allow him to be with her again.

**. . . . .**

There was only one double bed in the _one_ bedroom. Embry volunteered, “I’ll sleep on the floor with Lee.” Looking at the she-wolf, he asked, “You don’t mind, do you?”

“I’ve slept in worse places.”

He gazed at Crystal and Quil. “You two can have the bed after all this was your dream.”

Embry, Crystal, and Leah were asleep; Quil was not. She was so close, it wouldn’t hurt to get in a little kissin’ and huggin’, would it? He cautiously nuzzled her shoulder, then pulled her closer, kissing her lips and throat.

Crystal woke with a start. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing, my ass. Now see, this is what I’m talking about. When we’re alone together, you get ideas.”

“Hey, give me a break. I’m a guy, I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful, Crissie, with your big blue eyes and blond hair. My body just follows my heart.”

“What a load of bull. And get your hands off me. I’m not going to end up another notch on your belt.”

As he loosened his grip, she got out of bed, and leaning down, whispered, “Shove over, Em. The bed wasn’t big enough for me and Casanova.”

So there was Quil, alone in bed while Embry had two females snuggled up to his warmth. His pal drifted off again with a smile on his face.  

**. . . . .**

The snow plows cleared the roads the next morning and even partially uncovered the Jeep. The little party crawled out the one window not covered in snow, the front door presenting too much work to tunnel through.

Leah and Embry went to butcher the rest of the deer before leaving. Quil took this opportunity to talk to Crystal. “I’m really sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you. Quil … you know I like you, but all this physicality has got to stop.”

He gazed deep into her blue eyes. “You don’t trust me, do you?”

She never blinked, as she commented, “How can I trust you when you’re always mauling me?”

“If you’d just give me a little affection, I wouldn’t have to be so aggressive. I’d never push you that far. That’s not me.”

“How can you tell me that? All those stories about you say otherwise.”

Quil averted his eyes. “I have a confession. Those stories … I started them. None of them are true. I just wanted to gain a reputation as a lady’s man, like Paul. The women all flock to him. I thought you’d see me as this hot stud, not some poor little boy from La Push.”

Crystal hugged Quil fiercely. “You are so stupid. I like this Quil much better.”

His eyes got big. “You do?”

Her lips met his. Drawing away afterward, she heard him sigh. “Yes, I do,” she said.

**. . . . .**

For two weeks, Quil was on his best behavior, and Crystal, surprisingly became more loving toward him just as she predicted.

One day, they were sitting in her kitchen eating ice cream, when she surprised him further by saying, “I really had a good time on that last snow outing. Can we go again this weekend?”

“I don’t know if I can get Embry to go with us this time.”

“No, I mean, just you and me.”

“But I thought your parents said—”

She waved it off. “Oh, I made that up.”

“Huh? But … aren’t you afraid that new stories will start circulating about us?”

“Who cares? It’s nobody’s business but mine what we do in that cabin.”

Quil dropped his spoon in the dish. He was gobsmacked, but she was right. It _was_ nobody’s business. Actually, it was only his _snow_ _buddy’s_ business.

“I have one stipulation though.”

“And that would be …”

“This time bring food. I’m not particularly fond of venison.”

He winked at her while licking his spoon. “You got it, girl.”

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Dancing and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is in love. He worked hard on a present for his crush on Valentine's Day, only his vision of the night did not turn out as planned.

  

 

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight                                        Banner by Lady of Spain

 

A/N: This story won first place at the 2013 How Do I Love Thee Valentine’s Day O/S Contest at JBNP.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

 

Leah walked into Seth’s bedroom and looked over his broad shoulder. “Oh, that’s beautiful. So, that’s what you’ve been working on!”

 

Seth held up the watercolor painting of his recent crush, Denise Begay. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“Like it? She’ll love it!”

 

He hoped so; he’d slaved over it this whole week. He planned to give her the portrait this Friday, on Valentine’s Day. Denise had invited him to come to her house and watch—what else—Valentine’s Day on her TV. Her parents would be gone and he’d have her all to himself.  Just think, the girl, the couch, popcorn and the darkened living room. It all added up to a nice romantic evening.

 

It was Friday and he had shaved, showered, dressed and was out the door. As he drove up to her house, he couldn’t help but notice a familiar car in her driveway. He had barely gone halfway to the entrance of her house, when she stepped outside her door.

 

“Gosh, Seth, I’m so sorry. Can we do this some other day? Bobby dropped by unexpectedly, and I invited him to stay. You understand don’t you?”

 

He understood all right. Bobby Davis was the quarterback of the High School football team. Looked like he’d be the one to score tonight, and Seth would be sidelined. Maybe he should object and tell her they had a date tonight. _Hey, I had first dibs_. _Tell that other guy to beat it!_ But of course Seth was too darned nice to do that, so he just stepped away, holding the portrait behind his back.

 

“Sure, no problem.” It _was_ a problem, a big problem. If he didn’t care about making a fool of himself, he’d sit on her doorstep and bawl.

 

She quickly hurried inside. He heard them both giggling as she closed the door. Dejectedly, he walked over to a trash can parked on the curb and chucked the portrait inside. His heart was crushed. How could she do that to him? Valentine’s Day—what a joke!

 

It was just a day like any other day, he told himself, but jeez, he had looked forward to this now for two whole weeks. He drove around aimlessly and finally arrived at a donut shop. He bought three chocolate covered, crème-filled, and went back to his home. _Please don’t anyone see me—all dressed up and no place to go._ Ha—that was a laugh. There was no one left to see him. All the other pack mates were out having fun—well except for Leah. She hated Valentine’s Day. It reminded her of _he_ who shall not be named. Even his mom was out tonight, probably having a good time with Charlie.

 

Sighing, and holding the bag of donuts, he trudged into the house. Leah was in the kitchen, sitting in a chair, quietly peeling an orange.

 

She looked at him, confused. “I thought you were going to spend some time at Denise’s.”

 

“She had other plans, apparently.”

 

Leah put down the orange on her plate and walked to the sink, washing the sticky juice from her hands. “Well, what happened? Did she forget?”

 

Seth plopped down on a chair and slid the bag across the table. “No, she just found a better guy to be with.”

 

She put her arms around her brother’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Don’t say that. There is no one on this entire rez that’s better than you are. And I’ll beat the sh** outta anyone who says anything different. That girl’s an idiot.”

 

“Thanks, Leah, but you’re my sister. You have to say that.”

 

“I don’t havta say a word. Anyway, it’s the damn truth, and if she doesn’t see what a great guy you are then she doesn’t deserve you. Now ... what’s in the bag?”

 

“I bought us some donuts, one for you, one for me, and one for Mom.”

 

Leah pushed her face right into Seth’s. “See what I mean? You’re so giving. Who else would bring me a donut?”

 

He couldn’t help smiling.

 

Looking in the bag, she licked her lips, “Chocolate, cream-filled—my favorite. And here I thought I’d be eating an orange on Valentine’s Day.” She took the plate with the orange and shoved it in the fridge. “Save that for later.”

 

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Leah put on some music, and with the lights turned down, danced with her tall, handsome brother. They twirled around the room, and he dipped her, once or twice. His heartache melted away as he heard her laughter. He was glad she was his sister, and especially today of all days.

 

They sat together on the couch, eating their donuts and watching a movie called, _The Man in the Moon._

“Hey, Leah?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Blushing in embarrassment, he stammered, “Would you think it was stupid if I asked you to be my Valentine?”

 

“I’ll always be your Valentine. Lovers may come and go, but a sister is yours forever. I love you, Seth.”

 

He suddenly sprang up from the couch. “Oh, wait ... I almost forgot. I have something special for you.”

 

He went into his room and returned with a flat sheet of watercolor paper. It was a portrait he had painted of Leah in the previous three days. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at the perfect likeness. She couldn’t speak; the lump in her throat was preventing the formation of words—not that any words could ever convey her feelings at that moment.

 

He stood with his hands in his pockets beaming at her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sis.”

 

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Seth helped her frame the portrait on the following day. That very painting adorned Leah’s room, and later, the wall of her own home. It was a reminder of the time she spent with the sweetest, handsomest, most caring man in La Push, on that particular day. He would forever hold a place in her heart as her Valentine.

 

 

 

**!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O**

****


	15. Be mine... Please...

  

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight         Baner by LOS**

**. . . . .**

 

He watched from a corner booth, as Leah sat on the stool, sipping on a milkshake, waiting for Sam to arrive. He didn’t know why she wasted her time. Sam was never coming back to her, would never even give her a second look now. Why would she pine away for someone who obviously didn’t want her? He should talk—he had it bad, really bad for Leah. She was all he could think about these days, and it was hell, trying to hide it from her and the rest of the pack.

 

If only he would man up and tell her how he felt, but he was scared that the she-wolf would laugh in his face. He was a mess. His stomach lurched, and his tongue died in his mouth each time he got close to her.

 

Leah’s head bobbed up as the bell over the shop entrance tinkled, heralding the arrival of another customer. Embry could hear her heart skip a beat every damn time that happened, but it was always some student from La Push High, never Sam.

 

Day after day, he would sit in the back of the malt shop after school, his heart aching to tell her that she needn’t be lonely anymore; that he loved her with every fiber of his being. And every day, he trudged home again that secret still locked in his heart. Someday … someday ….

 

**. . . . .**

The bell rang and in walked Paul. He looked around, spotted Leah, and her secret admirer seated in back as usual, and chortled.

 

“Pfhtt!” he huffed as he swaggered to the booth where the boy sat lazily stirring a glass of Pepsi with a straw. “You are so pathetic, man. Just go up to the girl, spill your guts, and get it over with.”

 

“What are you talking about?” The guys would kid him about it, but a crimson flush spread across his cheeks.

 

“Don’t give me that,” Paul taunted. “Your secret crush wasn’t a secret for long. Everyone knows.” He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder. “Well, maybe not clueless over there. She’s been blinded by the Sam mojo. Look … you want me to haul your butt over to her table?”

 

“Go bark up another tree, will ya? I’ll handle it myself.”

 

“When?”

 

“Soon. Now just run along, why don’tcha?”

 

“What a pansy. I was just trying to help you. This is the thanks I get,” he mumbled under his breath. “Bye, loser.”

 

**. . . . .**

 

One evening, Embry sat staring out at the waves at First Beach, feeling pretty low. The clatter of pebbles being disturbed by a pair of feet made his ears prick up. The wolf boy was attuned to the sound of her footfalls. Hell, he was attuned to her heartbeat, the scent of her skin, and each breath she took. She’d lived in his heart for so long.

 

Leah walked straight toward him and sat down. She sighed. He knew it wasn’t meant for him, and that only plunged the knife in deeper. “You too, huh?” She muttered.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Anybody I know?”

 

Without looking at her, he replied, “You could say that.”

 

“Life sucks, doesn’t it? I thought Sam was the one. It’s been weeks, and he hasn’t come anywhere near me. Maybe I should give up on him.”

 

He turned to her, and gazing into her eyes, said. “Maybe you should.”

 

Sighing once more, she pulled her knees up to her chin. “Yeah, maybe I should. If only it was that easy.”

 

They sat together silently, as he tossed stones one by one into the sea. Leah shifted her weight, and with a hand on his shoulder, began pushing herself up to a standing position. Only, the rocks beneath her gave way, and she stumbled against him, accidentally knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him.

 

She laughed as she untangled herself. “Sorry … damn rocks!” She pulled him back to a sitting position and placed her hand on his cheek. He pressed her hand there for a moment and wondered if she noticed the look of longing on his face.

 

The levity in her eyes was replaced by a serious expression. “Thanks for listening; you’ve always been there for me. You’re such a good friend.”

 

She left him sitting on the pebble-strewn beach, his fingers touching his face, reveling in the remaining heat left from her palm.

 

**. . . . .**

It was Valentines Day, and he braved it by sending Leah one red rose and a box of chocolates. He left it on her doorstep with a note that read:

 

_To Leah,_

_In my eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world_

_Love you always,_

_Your good friend_

 

He hoped she could read between the lines, and realize who sent it. Were the last three words enough of a hint?

 

That night during patrol, Leah was ecstatic, and Embry was beside himself with joy, until they phased back, and he walked her home. “Guess what?” she bubbled. “Sam sent me something for Valentine’s Day. Then he called me and said we needed to talk. He’s meeting me at the malt shop tomorrow.”

 

His head was hanging the rest of the way home.

 

Paul was right on the money. This was getting him nowhere. Why couldn’t he tell her that he was the one who sent the candy? Instead, he buttoned his lip like an idiot.

 

**. . . . .**

The next day, masochist that he was, the boy waited inside the shop, until Sam showed up. It was not what he or Leah expected, however. He listened intently while Sam explained, “Leah, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I’m with someone else now. I needed to tell you, but I’ve been such a coward, avoiding this for quite some time. I hope you can forgive me, and move on with your life.”

 

Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek. “She’s outside waiting for me. Goodbye, Lee Lee.”

 

“Sam!” she called after him, but he didn’t bother to turn around.

 

The tears streamed from her eyes, while he walked away. But she jumped from her seat when she saw him from the shop window with his arm around her cousin, Emily’s waist. As they disappeared from sight, Leah bolted from the stool and ran from the place, with her good friend following her trail. She led him to the beach where they met and talked that time, and she sank to her knees.

 

Embry ran, dropping down in front of her, and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking shoulders. “Leah … Leah …” he murmured, stroking her hair. All the while she sobbed into his neck, and he held onto her tightly until the remainder of her tears were played out.  

 

**. . . . .**

 

Several weeks slid by, and then one night, Leah was at his doorstep. “Can we talk?”

 

“Sure, c’mon in.”

 

His mother was in the kitchen washing up the dinner dishes. He took Leah outside on the back porch so they could have some privacy. She came straight to the point. “Paul told me that it was you who sent me the Valentine’s gift.”

 

She waited to see if Embry would comment, but he couldn’t eek out a single syllable past the blockage in his throat.

 

Her smoky eyes rested on his, making his knees weaken. “Why didn’t you say something? You let me make a fool of myself thinking it was from Sam. Why would he sign it: _your good_ _friend_ , anyway? I feel so stupid.”

 

The missing voice returned, and he stammered, “You’re not stupid, you’re beautiful, Leah.”

 

Canting her head, she continued, “Paul tells me that you’ve been watching me for ages too. That seems a bit obsessive for _a good friend_. So, tell me the truth; I’ve gotta know. Are you in love with me?”

 

He looked down at the grey wooden slats of the porch and swallowed hard. She took his hand in hers, and his pulse quickened.

 

“Are you ever gonna answer me? God, you can be so frustrating sometimes.

 

“You know, you once said that maybe I should be done with Sam, well maybe I am. Maybe I need a new man in my life.”

 

Leah leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his. She drew back without warning, to see his reaction. His eyes were flames of fire, and he needed no urging now. His emotions burst free and his instincts took over. Months of longing at once were satisfied. The she-wolf was crushed in his embrace, and her mouth greedily devoured by two hot lips.

 

When they came up for air, she smiled at him, and blurted, “Whew! Still waters run deep. I always knew you were the strong, silent type, but never dreaming that I might actually be yours someday.”

 

He peered into her glorious eyes and with pure love etched on his face, croaked, “I love you, Leah. Are you saying that you’ll be mine then … please?”

 

Running her hand through his disheveled hair, she spurted, “Embry … I’m yours. But I have a question—what in the freakin’ hell took you so long? I—”

 

Embry covered her lips again with his own, and when he broke it off, whispered, “You talk too much, you know that?”

 

Leah tossed her head saucily, and retorted, “Well, that’s what your tongue is for, lover boy.”

 

“Wanna make a bet?” he countered.

 

In the following year together, she never complained about his seldom-used words. His tongue had other duties that Leah appreciated, and quiet, shy Embry was not a bit _shy_ to use that talent.

 

On the next Valentine’s Day, Leah received one red rose and a box of chocolates like the previous year, but this time, the note read:

 

_To Leah,_

_The beautiful girl who will forever be mine,_

_Love always,_

_Your good friend, and lover,_

_Embry, (the tongue), Call … me, tonight … please. We’ve got plans!_

 

The End

 

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

_The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman’s heart._

_~~Holland_

 

 


	16. Conversation Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an excerpt from my fanfic, "Jacob, Don't!"

  

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight                         Banner by LOS 

 

Valentine’s Day was gonna be here in seven more days. I was in a sticky situation. What should I do about it? Roses were romantic, right? Red? No—the meaning was too obvious. Yellow? Would she see through that?

 

There was always chocolate—all girls liked chocolate, didn’t they? I didn’t know if she would accept that either, as stubborn as she was about keeping the boundary lines intact. And what about a card?

 

I walked over to the general store that Embry’s mom owned. I was poking around in the candy section when Quil showed up. We’d both been busy lately, so I hadn’t seen him in a few days. Damn him—great timing as usual; he _would_ pick today of all days to see me. I was in no mood for him to be harrassin’ me about buyin’ somethin’ for Bella, so I quickly trotted over to the automotive section, and picked up a floor mat. I pretended to look it over when Quil spotted me.

 

Quil walked up, with a big grin on his face. “Hey, Jake, how’s it goin’? You seeing much of Bella these days?”

 

“Yeah, we go biking together.”

 

A smirk erupted across his face. “Is that _all_ you’re doing together?”

 

Heeeere we go again. This was gettin’ really old. “Quil, I’m not goin’ there. Anyway, I gotta go, Billy’s waitin’ on me at home. I just wanted to price some floor mats. See ya!”

 

I went outside and hid behind the building, waitin’ for him to leave, only to see Seth heading to the store now. Great—Seth was a bigger talker than I was. If he started in yappin’ it up with Quil, I’d have a long wait.

 

Jeez, I was sittin’ around on a pile of freakin’ cardboard boxes; feeling ridiculous and cowardly. Suppose they saw me out here. I’d be humiliated, and never get to live it down. I was gettin’ impatient too, ’cuz it was taking forever for them to leave. What the hell where they doin’ in there? It was a good half hour before they left together. When they were no longer in my sight, I snuck back into the store.

I finally decided to get Bella a small box of conversation hearts. The intention would be there, but she couldn’t make a big deal about a lousy 50 cent box of candy or refuse to accept them either.

 

All the cards I looked at were waaaaaay too mushy, so I bought a pack of colored pencils so I could make one myself. I got home and stowed the candy and the pencils deep under the socks in my dresser drawer.

 

Each night before goin’ to bed, I worked on Bella’s Valentine card. I sketched out a picture of a boy with his heart pounding in his chest. Then I added the words: _My heart beats for you_. _Be Mine._

With the card finished, I slid it back beneath my socks and hoped that one guy, in particular, wouldn’t find it. One could never be too careful around Quil and ... Embry. I’d almost forgotten, Embry was with Sam. Dammit, now I was all depressed about that situation again. Sigh ...

 

**. . . . .**

 

Valentine’s Day rolled around and I ran out of the house with the candy hearts clutched in my hand, as soon as I heard the rumble of her truck. I wanted to see her reaction first before giving her the card, so that stayed buried in my drawer for now.

 

Bella looked kinda startled, watching me trot toward her. Maybe it was the enormous grin that I couldn’t hide.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bella,” I announced cheerfully. I held out my hand, offering her my gift of conversation hearts.

 

Her confusion lifted, being replaced by a look of ... I don’t know what. She gazed at the candy like it was a cobra ready to strike. Once again, Bella left my heart in the dust. I guess my card would stay hidden. Couldn’t she at least show a little bit of enthusiasm? Couldn’t she fake it just this one time, so I wouldn’t feel so let down?

 

She finally opened her mouth to blurt, “Is it Valentine’s Day?”

 

Geesh, she sure could be out of it sometimes. “Yes, Bella, it is February the fourteenth. And every year on this day, boys and girls give each other somethin’ to show they care. So, are you gonna accept my humble excuse for a Valentine present? After all, I scrimped and saved for this little treasure.”

 

One of her eyebrows quirked as she scrutinized my face suspiciously. “What exactly, are you expecting in return, if I take them?”

 

 _She really doesn’t want to know. Well, we could start with some passionate kissing, then I could_ _haul you off to my little bed and ravish every inch of your luscious body_. “Oh, let’s see, since you seem to have forgotten all about giving your best friend a measly valentine, you could be my slave for life.” _Sex slave, more like._     

 

Bella let out a breath, and the tension in her body relaxed. She took the little box from my hand “Okay, well if that’s all.”

 

I shook my head. How could she forget Valentine’s Day for Pete’s sake? I mean, girls went ape over this date, but not Bella, apparently. I guess I’ll never understand the workings of her freakin’ mind. I grabbed her hand. “C’mon, Bells, the Taj is waitin’.”


End file.
